


Поединок с собой

by Lomion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomion/pseuds/Lomion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>не более чем хулиганство :)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Раунд первый

Низкое серое небо льет на головы усталых одиноких прохожих мелкий противный дождь. Холодные капли так и норовят забраться за шиворот. Наверное, им тоже хочется человеческого тепла. Да и кому не хотелось бы?

Осенняя ночь в Лондоне. Мерзкий порывистый ветер, плачущее небо, голые ветки деревьев, танцующие странные языческие танцы в свете качающихся фонарей. Мокрые блестящие тротуары, скользкие булыжники мостовых, напоминающие галечный пляж, зацелованный морскими волнами. В этом мрачном осеннем городском пейзаже есть особая грустная красота.

Гарри Поттер шел по Уэллсли-авеню в направлении парка. Ничто не мешало ему аппарировать прямо на любимую скамейку, но он хотел прогуляться, а не быстро попасть из одного заданного пункта в другой. А в таком случае, зачем торопиться? Можно выйти из дома и, пройдя по узким улочкам, через пять минут оказаться в парке, купив по дороге стакан кофе или медовый крендель. И хотя ночью со вкусными мелочами были определенные сложности, это не меняло того факта, что молодой человек по привычке шел пешком.

Бессонница, атаковавшая его вчера, грозила перерасти в проблему, потому что сегодня опять дала о себе знать. Гарри, без толку проворочавшись с час в удобной постели, но так и не уснув, решил, что прогулка на свежем воздухе должна в достаточной степени успокоить организм, чтобы вздремнуть перед работой хотя бы четыре часа. На перекрестке с Падденсвик-роуд, буквально в паре десятков футов от парка, его остановили громкие голоса.

Картина, при детальном рассмотрении, вырисовывалась откровенно криминальная. Двое мужчин в черных спортивных куртках били третьего. Тот был худ и, судя по всему, высок, но определить рост было довольно сложно, потому что он сгибался в попытке прикрыть живот. До Гарри долетел обрывок фразы:

\- … что с тебя взять, тварь! Денег нет, какое-то цветное железо только… Даже плащ и тот девчачий… - говорил один из нападавших, нанося еле держащемуся на ногах бедолаге очередной удар.

Когда первая волна гнева, накатившая на молодого человека, схлынула, он поймал себя на мысли, что двигается в сторону этих придурков, сжимая в руке палочку. Нужно помочь несчастному человеку, доставить его в больницу или вылечить раны на месте, если он будет без сознания.

Когда, скрываясь в тени, Гарри приблизился к группе, то пораженно застыл. Не дожидаясь его вмешательства, безвольная, на первый взгляд, жертва умудрилась выхватить откуда-то из внутреннего кармана своей одежды, похожей на теплую мантию, волшебную палочку и двумя скупыми движениями отправить нападавших в нокаут.

\- Сэр, не пугайтесь, я помогу. Я тоже волшебник, – выкрикнул Поттер, переходя на бег, когда едва удерживающий равновесие мужчина обессилено прислонился к колонне парковой ограды. – Сэр, вам надо оказать медицинскую помощь. Аппарировать с вами в Святой Мунго нельзя, но здесь неподалеку есть маггловский госпиталь.

\- Кто-нибудь еще… видел, как я… колдовал? – с усилием спросил незнакомец и, отвернувшись, надел сброшенный в драке капюшон мантии. – Статут о секретности…

\- Здесь больше никого. А этим ... я сейчас подчищу память, хотя очень хочется подправить им мозг или просто сдать тюрьму, - зло проговорил Гарри, оборачиваясь к нападавшим и произнося заклинание забвения. - Сэр, потерпите еще немного, и я доставлю вас в больницу. Сэр?

Молодой человек резко обернулся и увидел, как избитый мужчина осел на землю. «К черту госпиталь! На войне и не такое лечили», - Поттер, подошел ближе к незнакомцу и, закинув его руку на плечо, двинулся в сторону своей квартиры.

Гарри даже не пришло в голову посмотреть на лицо того, кто так изящно всего двумя взмахами палочки разобрался с маггловской шпаной. Ему не давала покоя другая мысль. Почему незнакомец не использовал свои силы сразу? Почему он сначала терпел побои и только перед потерей сознания применил магию?

Как любой взрослый, физически здоровый волшебник, Поттер не боялся ни маггловской преступности, ни маггловской полиции. Пара минут работы палочкой, и все, кто был агрессивен, становились милыми агнцами, не помнящими, где они и как тут оказались. Да и дезиллюминационные чары никто не отменял. Уже поэтому поведение находящегося сейчас без сознания мужчины было непонятным. Обдумывая странности сложившейся ситуации, Гарри быстро дошел до крыльца своего дома.

Гарри Поттер продал особняк Блэков сразу после Победы. Триумфальной, как говорили историки, и горькой, по его собственному мнению. Так много жизней унесла война, жизней родных, близких и просто знакомых людей. Дом двенадцать на площади Гриммо, хранящий горестные воспоминания о Сириусе, ушел с молотка седьмого мая. За баснословную сумму его выкупили Малфои. Гарри понимал, что Нарцисса хочет сохранить семейное гнездо. Что ж, ей это удалось.

\- Еще пару секунд и мы дома, - проговорил Поттер, не будучи до конца уверен, что его «ноша» без сознания. - Я помогу вам, сэр. Я умею, в войну и не такое случалось.

Судорожно хлопая себя по карманам куртки, Гарри пытался одной рукой нащупать ключи, но, бросив это занятие, поднял палочку и открыл дверь заклинанием. Может случиться так, что сэкономленные секунды спасут незнакомцу жизнь, ведь неизвестно, какие у него повреждения.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, удобнее перехватив безвольное тело, и толкнул дверь плечом, входя в холл.

Квартира молодого человека была просторной и светлой. Это была даже не совсем квартира, а, скорее, часть дома. Отдельный вход, два этажа, три спальни, включая хозяйскую, гостиная, кабинет, кухня… Здесь могла спокойно устроиться целая семья, но Гарри жил один. Лишь изредка появлялись его друзья: Рон с женой, Луна с Невиллом, Андромеда с Тедди и Драко Малфой…

Каким образом был зарыт топор войны, ни один из молодых людей рассказывать не желал. Факт в том, что после приема в честь первой годовщины победы вечные враги, поцапавшись в очередной раз, вышли разобраться на свежий воздух. После продолжительного отсутствия, когда Рон уже хотел звать авроров, юноши вернулись весьма потрепанными. У Гарри была разбита губа и костяшки на кулаках, Драко же ослеплял ярким «фонарем» на правом глазу и порванным воротом рубашки. Выглядели оба спокойно и, пожав руки, разошлись по разным углам. Через неделю Малфой-младший в первый раз пришел в гости к Поттеру, дабы познакомить того со своей невестой, Асторией.

\- Еще секунду, сэр, - пробормотал Гарри, проходя с незнакомцем в гостиную и усаживая его на диван.

В этот момент с головы мужчины слетел капюшон мантии.

\- Ох, Мерлин всемогущий! – только и смог выговорить Гарри.

Он помнил каждую деталь этого лица, так часто искажающегося презрительной усмешкой, помнил изящный изгиб брови, когда этот человек чем-то удивлен. Но черты сильно изменились: скулы стали острее, щеки впали, цвет лица, и без того нездоровый, стал еще бледнее. Чем бы ни был болен Снейп (а это был именно он, и, без сомнения, больной), это его убивало.

Добрых полминуты Гарри смотрел на своего бывшего профессора, находящегося без сознания. Чем он может ему помочь? Что сделать? Причина явно не в том, что его избили хулиганы, нападение, скорее, следствие.

Молодой человек пришел в себя от стона Снейпа. Тихого, едва различимого глухого стона. Он взял себя в руки и подошел к мужчине, решив медленно и аккуратно его приподнять. Стоп, если есть внутренние повреждения, это может навредить.

\- Локомотор, - произнес юноша, направив свою палочку на безвольное тело. Мужчина воспарил в воздух на уровне груди Поттера и был левитирован на второй этаж в одну из гостевых спален. В ту, которая была ближе к комнате хозяина. На всякий случай.

Гарри уложил Снейпа поверх покрывала. «Что же делать, блин?! Раздеть? Оставить так, чтобы отоспался? А вдруг ему станет хуже? Да что я, вообще, с ним вожусь?!». Молодой человек вдруг отчетливо вспомнил события пятилетней давности.

Первый прием в Министерстве Магии по случаю победы над Волдемортом. Кингсли упоенно говорит речь, а виновник торжества стоит рядом, готовый произнести хвалебную оду мужчине, который на протяжении стольких лет спасал его шкуру, и, в итоге, ценой своего здоровья помог выиграть войну,. Только его невероятная живучесть помогла вытащить зельевара практически с того света уже после смерти Волдеморта.

Гарри взволнованно теребил нижнюю пуговку рубашки, пытаясь скрыть охватившее его непонятное возбуждение. А потом он говорил. Восторженно, ярко… но с каждым словом лицо Снейпа все больше искажалось презрительной гримасой. Когда, после вручения Ордена Мерлина первой степени, Гарри решился подойти к профессору и сказать, как он признателен за все, что тот делал, зельевар смерил его пренебрежительным взглядом и произнес: «Это ни в коей мере не ради вас, мистер Поттер! Благодарите Мерлина, за то, кем была ваша мать! Потому что ни ради вашего отца, ни ради вас лично я бы никогда не пошел на такие жертвы!»

Гарри осмелился задать только один вопрос.  
\- Вы любили ее, профессор?

\- Это была не любовь в вашем понимании. Но подробности никого не касаются! Счастливо оставаться, мистер Поттер!

«Черт! Черт! ЧЕРТ!!!»

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и, призвав на помощь гриффиндорскую храбрость, принялся избавлять Снейпа от одежды, заставив себя отрешиться от открывающегося ему зрелища.

Наконец взгляду молодого человека предстало тело профессора в одном белье. Казалось, у того нет ни единого дюйма кожи без кровоподтеков. В душе Поттера поднималась злость на мерзкую шпану. Сейчас он смог бы использовать пыточное проклятие легко и непринужденно.

Но, помимо синяков, у Снейпа был еще и жар. Плюс зельевар, очевидно, не собирался приходить в себя. Гарри взвесил все pro и contra, после чего посмотрел на часы. Пять утра. Плохо дело. Погоревав о своей нелегкой доле, юноша решился обратиться за помощью. Он спустился в холл, уверенно подошел к камину, взял из сосуда на каминной полке горсть летучего пороха и бросил его в огонь. Когда пламя стало изумрудным, он вступил в камин, и уверенно произнес: «Нора».


	2. Раунд второй

Гарри вывалился из камина в кухне Норы. И почему у него никогда не получается нормально путешествовать с помощью летучего пороха?!

В доме было тихо. С тех пор, как Рон, женившись на Гермионе, съехал от родителей вить собственное любовное гнездышко, в Норе поселилась тишина. Из многочисленных детей Уизли жить с родителями осталась лишь Джинни, да и та вечно пропадала на работе. У Молли с Артуром появилось много свободного времени и, как подозревал Гарри, одиночества. Он любил бывать в Норе, запах пирожков миссис Уизли пробуждал в душе воспоминания о самых счастливых минутах детства, проведенных в этих стенах в компании рыжего семейства.

Молодой человек тихонько прошел по пустынному дому, поднялся на второй этаж и осторожно постучал в дверь комнаты Джинни. Ответа не последовало. Поттер постучал повторно, за дверью послышались шаги, и, спустя несколько секунд, она приоткрылась.

\- Привет, Джинни, прости, что разбудил. Ты мне нужна.

\- Гарри Поттер, ты, извини уж за выражение, офигел? – раздраженно сказала Джинни и полностью распахнула дверь, после чего уперлась руками в бока. – Ты на часы вообще смотрел?

\- Джинни, прости, но у меня непредвиденные обстоятельства. Точнее не у меня, у одного человека. Нужен целитель. И это, как бы сказать, не для обсуждения. Из знакомых медиков у меня только ты, так что… в общем, это срочно, Джин, дело серьезное. Жар и возможные внутренние повреждения, и еще что-то… я же не специалист, но худоба болезненная…

Девушка напряглась. Когда вместо предлагаемого ей места охотника в команде Холихэдских Гарпий она отправилась работать в клинику Святого Мунго, спортивные агенты, да и все, кто знал ее поверхностно, были в шоке. На ее выбор повлияла смерть брата. Весь труд по спасению жизней в больнице Джинни посвятила памяти Фреда. В настоящий момент девушка была одним из ведущих специалистов по магическим недугам необъяснимой этиологии. Коллеги прочили ей блестящую карьеру в колдомедицине, но главным ее качеством как врача, по мнению Гарри Поттера, было сострадание. Поэтому, услышав о том, что кому-то нужна помощь, она тут же забыла свою на него обиду за столь ранний визит и произнесла:

\- Подожди меня в кухне, я буду через пять минут.

Молодой человек спустился вниз, привычно залез в шкафчик над плитой и, найдя большую жестяную банку, достал пару печений, тут же засунув их в рот.

\- Опять таскаешь печенье! А мама потом удивляется, куда же оно пропадает. Часто ты так захаживаешь к нам холодными осенними ночами? – с издевкой произнесла девушка, поправляя застежку мантии у горла и присаживаясь за стол.

\- О чем ты, дорогая? - прикинулся дурачком Гарри. - Это все поклеп!

Юная ведьма достала палочку и призвала чайник и две чайные пары. Быстро и изящно справившись с завариванием напитка, девушка сделала глоток и кивнула Поттеру, чтобы тот начал свой рассказ:

\- У тебя опять бессонница? Я уже говорила, тебе нужно посетить колдомедика, если моя квалификация тебя не устраивает.

\- Ну что ты, Джин, ты – прекрасный специалист! И да, у меня опять бессонница, но проблема сейчас не во мне. В общем, я не смог уснуть и пошел прогуляться в парк. Но по дороге… я увидел, как одного человека избивают, и пришел на помощь. Парадокс, но спасенный оказался волшебником, и не кем-нибудь, а Снейпом, можешь себе представить?

\- С трудом, - ответила девушка, сделав очередной глоток чая, – но продолжай, я вся внимание.

\- В общем, он сейчас у меня дома. Я хотел обработать раны, так что пришлось его раздеть. Он весь в синяках, Джинни, худой словно скелет, настолько бледен, что даже страшно, и это притом, что цвет его лица никогда не отличался здоровьем. Еще у него жар, и он так и не приходит в сознание. Я не знаю, что делать.

Девушка с тревогой слушала объяснения Гарри, постукивая безымянным пальчиком правой руки по полированной столешнице.

\- Идем, - произнесла она, когда молодой человек закончил свою речь. - Мне нужно взглянуть на больного.

Спустя десять минут, стоя у постели Снейпа, медиведьма заканчивала изучение результатов диагностических заклинаний. Поттер топтался рядом, не находя себе места:

\- Ну что там, Джинни? С ним все нормально? Хотя, какой там нормально, видно, что дело – труба. Как думаешь, может его лучше в Мунго отправить утром? Джин, ну не молчи!

\- Гарри, не мешай! Дело серьезное, - произнесла девушка. – Иди лучше приготовь кофе и что-нибудь перекусить. Благодаря тебе я осталась без завтрака.

\- Слушаю и повинуюсь! – молодой человек поплелся в кухню.

Когда на сковороде зашкворчала настоящая холостяцкая яичница, а запах свежесваренного кофе предательски распространился по всей квартире, в кухне появилась задумчивая Джинни.

\- Пахнет восхитительно, как ни странно, - произнесла она. – Твоим кулинарным способностям одинокая жизнь идет на пользу.

\- Ну что там? – поинтересовался Гарри, раскладывая еду по тарелкам и подавая кофе.

\- Все плохо, хотя внутренних повреждений нет и синяки я подлечила. А вот жар сбить не удалось. Я бы забрала его в Мунго, но, боюсь, это вызовет много вопросов и слухов. Его магический фон нестабилен. Возникает даже ощущение, что он полностью лишен магии, как сквиб.

\- Этого не может быть! Он вырубил хулиганов, я сам видел.

\- Тогда мне вообще ничего не ясно, - задумчиво произнесла Джинни, прожевав кусочек яичницы. – Мне нужно поговорить с коллегами и посмотреть в справочной литературе. Есть кое-какие подозрения относительно причины его состояния, но уверена я буду только тогда, когда он придет в себя – нужен анамнез.

\- То есть ты мне предлагаешь оставить его у себя? Не шути так! Я, конечно, помог ему, но взваливать на себя еще и его лечение… ты ведь помнишь, как мы поссорились тогда, на вручении наград? А если он придет в себя? Мне опять слушать его оскорбления? – возмутился молодой человек.

\- Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Думай, хоть иногда, что говоришь! Я уверена, что, с его-то характером, Снейп к себе никого не подпускал! У меня есть шанс ему помочь, и это, возможно, его единственная возможность выжить, ты понимаешь это? – сурово отчитала парня Джинни.

\- Но Джин, а вдруг ко мне кто-нибудь придет в гости? Ну, молодой человек, к примеру… Я как ему буду объяснять, что у меня в соседней спальне лежит мужчина? А если он ко всему еще и в себя придет? Ты издеваешься? – попробовал возразить Гарри, но встретился с суровым взглядом девушки и затих, потупившись.

\- И с чего бы здесь появиться твоему несуществующему молодому человеку? Будь у тебя кто-то, ты бы не шатался ночами по паркам, или я не права? – ехидства младшей Уизли было не занимать.

\- Хорошо, - произнес молодой человек. – И что мне делать?

\- Во-первых, его нужно покормить. Лучше всего подойдет бульон, сможешь приготовить? – начала перечислять девушка и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка от Гарри, продолжила: - Затем его нужно растереть спиртом, чтобы сбить жар, флакончик я поставила на тумбочку возле кровати. Не хочу пока назначать никаких зелий и лекарств, потому что не знаю, как он отреагирует на лечение. Будем надеяться, что растирание поможет. А потом ты должен будешь ждать меня и следить за его состоянием. Справишься?

\- Я вижу в твоем плане только один изъян, - протянул Поттер. – Ты забыла про мою работу!

\- Не будь ребенком! Я пошлю твоему начальству сообщение о том, что ты обратился в клинику с драконьей оспой. Мне они поверят, визитеров у тебя не будет в силу заразности болезни, зато появится возможность присмотреть за нашим пациентом.

\- Вот когда действительно надо, от тебя такой услуги не допросишься! – возмущенно пробормотал Гарри.

\- Желание поехать с Роном в Мюнхен на игру сборной Англии по квиддичу не является уважительной причиной для прогула! В отличие от спасения жизни!

\- Ладно, хватит. Я все понял.

\- Вот и замечательно, - резюмировала девушка. – Подскажи, который час?

\- Уже семь утра.

\- Так. Я пошла на работу. Вечером навещу тебя и больного. Если что-то случится, присылай патронуса, - дала последние наставления Джинни и, поднявшись из-за стола, подошла к камину, чтобы переместиться в клинику.

Когда последние языки изумрудного пламени угасли, Поттер тяжело вздохнул и поплелся на второй этаж.

В комнате, где лежал зельевар, было темно. Молодой человек раздвинул занавески, впуская в помещение тусклый утренний свет, а затем посмотрел на изможденного мужчину. Как бы Гарри и его бывший профессор ни относились друг к другу, но жизнь (любая жизнь!) оставалась величайшей ценностью, достойной того, чтобы за нее боролись.

Поттер взял с прикроватной тумбы флакон со спиртом, оставленный Джинни, и, опустившись на краешек постели, откинул покрывало, обнажая грудь Снейпа. Кожа была горячей и сухой. Гарри быстрыми движениями растер жидкость по торсу подопечного, а затем, скинув одеяло полностью, распределил ее по ногам.

Комната наполнилась спиртовыми парами, и невольной сиделке пришлось распахнуть окно, впустив свежий прохладный утренний воздух.

Со стороны постели раздался невнятный звук, Гарри обернулся. Снейп затуманенным взглядом смотрел в его сторону, жмурясь от света.

\- Я умер и попал в ад? – еле слышно произнес он.

\- И не мечтайте, профессор. Не в моих правилах оставлять кого-либо без помощи, - отозвался Поттер.

\- Хм. Готов поспорить, оперируя примерами из собственного опыта, - прошептал зельевар. – Где я?

\- У меня в гостях. Я случайно оказался свидетелем вашей ночной схватки с хулиганами и, когда вы потеряли сознание, принес вас к себе, - пояснил Гарри.

\- У вас в гостях? Значит, я все-таки умер, - по-прежнему тихо резюмировал Снейп и устало закрыл глаза. - Давно вы возитесь со мной?

\- С ночи. Джинни отмазала меня на работе, так что на сегодня я ваша сиделка. Что вы хотите на завтрак?

\- Принесите стрихнина, будьте добры, Поттер. Достаточно будет семидесяти миллиграммов. Но можете перестраховаться и принести сто, я не обижусь, - даже в слабом голосе бывшего слизеринского декана сарказм звучал привычно едко.

\- Идиотская шутка, - огрызнулся Гарри. – Через час будет готов бульон. Это не обсуждается. Джинни придет вечером, чтобы вас осмотреть.

\- Поттер, зачем вы возитесь со мной?

\- Знал бы я…– пробормотал молодой человек, выходя из комнаты.

Когда, спустя сорок минут, Гарри вернулся с подносом, на котором громоздилась целая гора поджаренных тостов и миска с куриным бульоном, Снейп спал. Поттер тихонько прошел в комнату, пристроил поднос на прикроватной тумбе и, присев на краешек постели, дотронулся до локтя больного.

\- Сэр, проснитесь, - тихонько позвал он. «Пора принимать снотворное!», - промелькнула в голове фраза из глупого маггловского анекдота.

\- Это ты?.. – не просыпаясь, произнес зельевар. – Ты все-таки пришел… ты никогда не приходил…

\- Сэр? – удивленно проговорил Гарри. – У вас опять жар? Сэр, я принес вам бульон.

Снейп открыл глаза, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на молодом человеке, потом зажмурился, прогоняя сон, и, наконец, спросил:

\- Я все еще у вас, мистер Поттер? Сколько времени прошло с момента, когда я в последний раз приходил в сознание?

\- Около часа, профессор, - ответил Гарри, передавая поднос с тумбы. - Я принес вам бульон.

\- Спасибо.

\- Что с вами, сэр? Вы больны? Джинни придет вечером вас осмотреть, но она сказала о сборе какого-то анализа… Я решил, что будет лучше вас расспросить, когда вы придете в себя… - скороговоркой выдал молодой человек.

\- Анамнез, Поттер. Впрочем, вы никогда не умели внятно выражать мысли…

\- Да уж, вам, определенно, лучше, - саркастически заметил Гарри.

\- Поражаюсь вашей наблюдательности, мистер Поттер, - парировал зельевар.

\- Заканчивайте завтрак, я принесу вам какие-нибудь книги… наверное…

\- Мерлин великий, может быть вы, мистер Поттер, не будете меня мучить своей неуклюжей пародией на заботу и отпустите?

\- Я обещал Джинни, сэр. Она хотела посоветоваться с коллегами относительно вашего состояния. Я… я просто не могу вас отпустить.

\- Что ж, тогда я уйду сам! – с вызовом произнес Снейп и, отставив поднос на тумбу, сел на постели. – Где моя одежда?!

Гарри встал с кровати, скрестив руки на груди:  
\- Где же ваша интуиция, профессор? Кстати, ума не приложу, куда бы я мог деть вашу мантию, - ехидно произнес он.

Зельевар смерил свою сиделку злобным взглядом, скинул с ног одеяло и поднялся с кровати, горделиво выпрямившись. Молодой человек опешил. Несмотря на бледность и худобу, Снейп выглядел довольно привлекательно. Горящую в его взгляде злобу, при должном уровне воображения, можно было принять за страсть... Поттер так увлекся рассматриванием своего подопечного, что не услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Со стороны коридора послышались шаги.

Профессор, тем временем, вполне уверенно двигался к выходу, но вдруг остановился, пошатнувшись. Гарри только и успел подхватить его, чтобы избежать появления новых ран и синяков. В этот момент за дверью комнаты послышался знакомый голос.

\- Эй, скотинушка непарнокопытная, тебя где носит? Играешь в прятки сам с собой? Мне что, все комнаты… обшаривать… - пораженно произнес Драко, открыв дверь гостевой спальни. Его взгляду предстала невообразимая картина: герой всея магической Британии держал на руках бесчувственное тело своего самого «любимого» школьного профессора, находящегося без одежды… и без сознания.

\- Хорек, заткнись лучше и помоги, - вывел парня из оцепенения Гарри. - Все объяснения потом. Ну же!

Драко перехватил одну из рук зельевара и помог перетащить того в кровать.

\- Спасибо, - облегченно произнес Поттер, укрыл мужчину покрывалом, убедившись, что тот дышит, и жестом указал приятелю на выход из комнаты.

Когда молодые люди спустились в гостиную, Малфой открыл было рот, намереваясь выдать какой-нибудь комментарий, но Гарри остановил его:  
\- Ничего не говори, понял?

\- Но как? Поттер, Мерлин мой, как у тебя получается попадать в такие ситуации? – восхищенно выпалил Драко.

\- Я вчера спас его, ему было плохо, я транспортировал его домой, а сейчас вот, типа, сиделкой работаю. Как ты, кстати, узнал, что я дома?

\- Видел Джинни в больнице. Астории ночью стало нехорошо, пришлось переместиться в Мунго. И почему беременным нельзя аппарировать? Я потом целый час летучий порох из волос вытряхивал… Между прочим, вы хорошо смотрелись вместе, - съехидничал блондин.

\- О чем ты? Снейп любил мою мать. Он недвусмысленно дал мне это понять тогда, на первом приеме.

\- Поттер, ты прости, конечно, но у нас полкурса по нему сохло, и не только девчонки. Видит Мерлин, я не шучу, слово Малфоя!

\- Серьезно что ли? – удивился Гарри.

\- Ну ты даешь! Мало того, что гей, так ты еще и своих не узнаешь. Плохо дело, - рассмеялся экс-слизеринец.

\- Дракусик, у тебя было какое-то дело, сладенький мой? – сюсюкая, произнес Поттер. – За каким фигом ты ко мне приперся, змей?

\- Хотел уточнить сможешь ли ты быть на приеме у нас в следующую субботу, - Гарри вздохнул, готовясь отказаться, но Драко продолжил: – Не спеши, вечер благотворительный, в помощь пострадавшим от войны. Астория восторге! Ну как?

\- Ладно, я подумаю. У тебя все?

\- Да. До встречи, сиделочка!

\- Малфой, - окликнул Гарри друга, - а ты общался со Снейпом после школы?

\- Только письмами. Я просил его прокомментировать мою статью для журнала «Зельевар». А что?

\- Да так… Иди уже, и передавай привет Астории и матери.

\- Обязательно, - отозвался Драко, очаровательно улыбнувшись, и закрыл за собой дверь.


	3. Раунд третий

Гарри подошел комнате зельевара, обхватил ладонью круглую дверную ручку и задумался. Что же происходит с этим невозможным человеком?

Поттер тряхнул головой, прогоняя видение о том, как развивались бы события, не упади Снейп в обморок. Воображение сыграло с ним злую шутку, учитывая вновь открывшиеся обстоятельства, а именно предпочтения его подопечного. Представшая внутреннему взору картина была развратна ровно настолько, чтобы дать простор дальнейшей игре воображения. С трудом и некоторой неохотой изгнав из головы безумные эротические картинки, молодой волшебник решился-таки войти в комнату к зельевару.

Как он и надеялся, Снейп по-прежнему пребывал на отведенной ему кровати. Но чувство тревоги, вдруг поднявшееся в груди Гарри, набатом трезвонило об опасности. Услышав стон, Поттер заспешил к подопечному и прикоснулся ладонью к его лбу. Тот был горячим. Очень горячим!

\- Черт, опять жар, - выругавшись вполголоса, молодой человек вновь взял бутыль со спиртом и принялся растирать экс-профессора, чтобы понизить температуру. Закончив с торсом, он решил, что нужно проделать аналогичную операцию и со спиной.

Собравшись с силами, Гарри приподнял мужчину за плечи и аккуратно перевернул на живот. Убедившись, что зельевару не перекрыт доступ воздуха, юноша прикоснулся к нему, нанося спирт быстрыми размашистыми движениями.

Вся спина мужчины была покрыта густой сетью шрамов. Рубцы были разными: тонкими и длинными, короткими и широкими, - они покрывали всю спину, забираясь на плечи и шею, спускаясь к ягодицам. Местами тот или иной шрам, резко обрываясь, находил свое продолжение на предплечье или плече. Поттеру оставалось только удивляться, почему такой мастер как Снейп, не смог сварить какой-нибудь мази или зелья, которое навсегда избавило бы его от отметин. Но потом он вспомнил... Вспомнил, как покойный Ремус сожалел о том, что ранение Джорджа, лишившегося уха, нельзя вылечить, потому что оно нанесено черномагическим проклятьем.

Молодой человек ужаснулся мысли, пришедшей ему в голову: все эти шрамы – следы проклятий! Если вспомнить о том, кому бывший декан Слизерина некогда служил… значит, не обошлось без «наказаний». Кто знает, как Волдеморт обращался с провинившимися? Ему, Гарри, известно только, что Лорд лично пытал Руквуда за ошибочные сведения о пророчестве. Но где гарантия того, что для Снейпа, не было изобретено чего-нибудь… уникального? Может, и болезнь его связана с этими шрамами? Поттер кивнул сам себе, решив упомянуть о такой возможности, когда придет Джинни. А потом остановил свой блуждающий взгляд на особенно крупном шраме, выделявшемся даже на испещренной бледными полосами спине зельевара. Рубец был не меньше полудюймов в ширину, и пересекал всю спину мужчины, от правого плеча до поясницы. 

Гарри подавил иррациональное желание вернуть Волдеморта в этот мир, чтобы уже со знанием дела, с жестокостью, которую обретают только те, кто терял друзей и близких, вновь отправить его к праотцам. По какой-то странной причине, увидев увечья мастера зелий, молодой человек почувствовал себя виноватым в них.

"Ведь Снейп мог спокойно отказаться от роли слуги двух господ", - продолжал рассуждать юноша. Так почему не отказался? Почему ценой своей жизни, которой едва не лишился, он защищал его, Гарри?

Увлекшись размышлениями, молодой человек не сразу заметил, что растирание сменилось поглаживаниями. Он проводил подушечками пальцев по шрамам, очерчивая их изгибы, задерживаясь на тех местах, где отметины пересекались, и не задумываясь о том, что, узнай мастер зелий о его теперешних манипуляциях, получил бы он, Гарри, не банкой с тараканами о дверной косяк, а, минимум, Пыточное проклятье.

Мысли, плавно перетекающие одна к другой, необъяснимо вывели его к воспоминанию о фразе подопечного, сказанной сквозь сон. «Это ты…», - шептал Снейп. – «Ты все-таки пришел… ты никогда не приходил…» Кого же звал бывший профессор? Кому он говорил слова, несущие в себе облегчение и радость?

Гарри оборвал нить рассуждений, осознав, что уже не просто растирает спирт по спине больного, и даже не с интересом изучает его шрамы, а откровенно ласкает, спускаясь все ниже, к пояснице. Молодой человек, оглушенный своим открытием, резко отдернул руку.

Мастер зелий задышал размереннее. Температура немного спала, и он, очевидно, погрузился в лечебный сон, самостоятельно перевернувшись и глубоко вздохнув.

Гарри аккуратно вышел из комнаты, решив неплотно притворить дверь, и направился в свою спальню. Он решил, что проверит Снейпа часа через два.

**********

\- Нет, вы только поглядите на него, - умиленно сказала Джинни, заглянувшая после окончания рабочего дня.

Гарри, который, надо признать, испугался своей первой реакции на близость зельевара, спал, сидя в кресле и положив правую руку Снейпу на лоб.

\- Тише, вертихвостка, - произнес молодой человек шепотом, приоткрыв один глаз. – Я сейчас выйду, иди в гостиную.

Младшая Уизли, бросив взгляд на друга при выходе из комнаты, с удивлением увидела, как Гарри Поттер аккуратно отнял руку ото лба мужчины и, когда тот, заволновавшись, недовольно заворочался, произнес:  
\- Я сейчас вернусь…

После чего отправился вслед за подругой, плотно закрыв дверь.

\- А у тебя неплохо получается, - улыбнулась девушка. - Не думал сменить душный кабинет и бесполезное перебирание бумажек на светлые палаты Святого Мунго и заботу о ближнем?

\- Да ну тебя!

\- Я серьезно, если что, - заметила она. – Давай рассказывай, как тут обстоят дела.

\- Странно все, Джин. Он пришел в себя, после того, как мне в первый раз удалось сбить температуру…

\- В первый раз?

\- Не перебивай, - продолжил молодой человек. – Он пришел в себя, язвил, просил яд на завтрак. Настойчиво так, даже дозировку мне подсказал. В общем, был сам собой. Естественно захотел уйти, но свалился в обморок, едва попытался это осуществить. После чего температура вновь поднялась. Я ее сбил. Затем решил немного отдохнуть и пошел к себе в комнату, но спустя буквально двадцать минут у него начался бред на фоне третьего уже скачка температуры. Я будто почувствовал неладное, веришь? Он звал кого-то, говорил, что кто-то к нему долго не приходил. Нет, не так. Что этот кто-то вообще никогда не приходил. Мне стало его жаль, Джинни. Странно, но когда я, видимо, по глупости, а как это еще объяснить, начал говорить, что все будет хорошо, что он поправится… он успокоился. Знаешь, даже без сознания, Снейп чувствует, что кто-то рядом есть… как же он один до этого существовал?

Девушка смотрела на друга с пониманием. От нее не укрылись ни мягкость интонаций парня, когда тот произнес: «Я сейчас вернусь», - ни тревога, в моменты, когда он пересказывал самые тяжелые с его точки зрения события дня.

\- Джин, ну и чего ты молчишь? Ты что-нибудь узнала?

\- Узнала, - глубоко вздохнула юная целительница. - Давай на кухне обсудим. Есть у тебя что-нибудь перекусить?

\- Найду.

Усевшись за стол, девушка обхватила тонкими пальчиками чашку с горячим чаем и пристально посмотрела на Гарри.

\- Мы с тобой дружим уже больше десяти лет, так ведь? – начала она.

\- Ну, первые несколько лет ты со мной не общалась, но если считать их за «дружим», то да, - улыбнувшись, ответил Поттер. – Так что ты там насчет Снейпа и его состояния узнала?

\- Не общалась... Я не могла при тебе, кажется, и слова сказать. Ела плохо, спала отвратительно, все не могла себя заставить. Только мечтала, мечтала…

\- Джинни, послушай, мы же с тобой пять лет назад все друг другу сказали. Почему ты сейчас вспоминаешь то, от чего тебе больно? Я сожалею, что у нас ничего не получилось. Просто…

\- Просто я тебя не привлекаю. Я помню, - произнесла девушка спокойно и улыбнулась. – Тебя не привлекает ни одна женщина.

\- Да, и я тебе об этом прямо сказал. Не скрывал, не утаивал, не пытался заменить правду бесплотными надеждами. Ты первая, кто узнал и о моей ориентации, и о дальнейших планах на личную жизнь. Зачем мы сейчас все это вновь обсуждаем? Ты же говорила, что мы должны спасти жизнь Снейпу. Так давай этим заниматься! А все остальное... мы вернемся к этому позже, я обещаю.

Гарри не на шутку разволновался. Как может она разговаривать о «них», когда «их» собственно, никогда и не было, да и не время сейчас. Она же медик, должна видеть, как плохо ее пациенту и срочно что-то предпринимать.

Джинни вновь очень внимательно посмотрела на друга:  
\- Дело в том, друг мой, что обсуждаемый вопрос имеет прямое отношение к проблеме. Я не зря вернулась мысленно в тот период. Его болезнь… Сама по себе она известна и довольно распространена. Вот только я никогда не видела, чтобы она протекала с такими осложнениями. Поразмыслив на эту тему, вспомнив поведение и характер больного, я пришла к выводу, что мы имеем дело с Синдромом Януса.

\- С чем, прости? – уточнил Гарри.

\- Синдром Януса - это раздвоение сознания на фоне внутреннего конфликта, - пояснила девушка. – Представь, что ты хочешь есть. Одна часть тебя осознает, что питаться необходимо, а вторая готова согласиться только и исключительно на мясо молодой мантикоры, прожаренной в пламени дракона.

\- На что согласиться? – ошарашено переспросил Поттер. – А может ей еще мороженого из молока единорога в качестве десерта? Не пошла бы она, эта моя вторая часть, куда подальше?

Джинни, улыбнувшись, покачала головой:  
\- Об этом гораздо проще говорить, чем сделать, Гарри. Так вот, продолжим. Предположим, что одна твоя половинка хочет чего-то практически недостижимого, не совсем уж невозможного, но столь трудно реализуемого, что желание форменным образом сводит вторую половинку с ума. Фактически, сознание внутри человека раздваивается. Любые внешние факторы воспринимаются обеими частями сознания, и каждая из них самостоятельно влияет на организм.

\- Как-то все слишком мудрено. Не пойму, причем здесь начало нашего разговора?

\- Скажи мне, Гарри Поттер, помнишь ли ты, как на четвертом курсе тебе нравилась Чжоу? И насколько хорошо ты помнишь то, что чувствовал тогда? – загадочно произнесла Джинни.

Молодой человек задумался, воскрешая в памяти давние события.

\- Ты вспомнил, Гарри, как ты говорил не то, что думал? Вспомнил, как не мог уснуть, думая о том, что она недостижима для тебя, потому что она была с Седриком? – спросила девушка и вгляделась в изменяющееся лицо друга. - Ты вспомнил… я рада.

\- Погоди, Джин, ты хочешь сказать, что это и есть Синдром Януса?

\- Говоря научным языком, да. Влюбленность – это самая легкая из его форм, проходящая сама собой. Но что, если внутренний конфликт глубже? Если он начинает влиять на тело? Описано даже несколько моментов, когда Синдром Януса явился причиной смерти волшебников, которые теряли силы и, в буквальном смысле, сходили на нет. Я подозреваю, что у Снейпа как раз такой случай. Плюс все усугубляется тем, что он, действительно, «завязан» на кого-то. Та часть его сознания, которая жаждет обладания объектом страсти, вызывает у него жар, бред, возможно даже галлюцинации.

\- Да уж, - задумчиво произнес Поттер, - а можно этот синдром вылечить?

\- Можно, Гарри. Но для этого нужно устранить внутреннее противоречие. Выяснить причину конфликта и постараться либо помочь пациенту осуществить его желание, либо убедить его в том, что оно абсолютно невозможно.

\- Невозможно? Ты же только что говорила о том, что это и есть причина синдрома.

\- Нет, Гарри. Слушай внимательно. Мозг и сознание, помноженные на магическую силу, - сложный механизм. Пока мозг верит в то, что желаемое реализуемо, сознание будет этого жаждать, а магическая сила будет уходить на борьбу с рациональной частью сознания, убивая волшебника. Так что варианта всего два: мы ему помогаем или убеждаем в недостижимости желаемого. Но в любом случае нужно найти источник, причину внутреннего конфликта.

В кухне повисло молчание, нарушаемое лишь треском поленьев в камине и тиканьем часов, стоящих на каминной полке.

\- Джин, но это же может быть кто угодно! Ха! Абсурд какой-то! – Поттер поднялся с места и начал мерить шагами кухню. – Ты предлагаешь мне найти тайную безответную любовь Снейпа, чтобы спасти ему жизнь? Он же меня витиевато пошлет в направлении столь далеком, что, пойди я туда, вряд ли бы вернулся, ты меня понимаешь? Нет! Это определенно невозможно!

\- Я и не предлагаю тебе этим заниматься, - огрызнулась девушка, - только вот у кого-то на лбу написано, что ему безумно интересно, кто бы это мог быть…

\- Вовсе нет! – возмутился Гарри, резко остановившись и смерив прищуренным взглядом ехидную улыбку подруги.

\- Что? Совсем-совсем не интересно? – уточнила Джинни и подмигнула.

\- Да какая разница, интересен мне данный факт или нет! – взбеленился юноша и продолжил маршировать по кухне. - Как ты не понимаешь! Я, конечно, просидел с ним весь день, сбивал температуру, готовил бульон и тосты, но все это не отменяет того факта, что мы со Снейпом друг друга на дух не переносим! Я не забыл ни его слов о том, что ради меня он бы и пальцем не пошевелил, ни его презрительного взгляда!

\- Так ты просто обижен? За те слова, которые он сказал тебе пять лет назад? – удивлено пробормотала девушка.

Гарри прекратил бесплотные метания и, вновь опустившись за стол, посмотрел в удивленное лицо подруги.

\- Не важно, обижен я или нет. Это мое дело.

\- Я не спорю, конечно, твое, - согласилась Джинни, после чего задумалась.

\- Знаешь что, ближайшую ночь он проведет у тебя. Если ты не против, я займу одну из гостевых комнат…

\- Да ради Бога…

\- Не перебивай, мужчина! Так вот, я займу одну из гостевых комнат и понаблюдаю его ночью, чтобы сильно тебя не напрягать, обиженный ты наш. А завтра я вызову бригаду, чтобы отвезти его в клинику. Доволен?

\- Вполне.

**********

Гарри проснулся в своей кровати от необъяснимого тревожного чувства. Проанализировав возможную причину своего состояния, молодой человек с удивлением понял, что волнуется о состоянии находящегося в соседней комнате мужчины.

Можно было сколько угодно пытаться обмануть Джинни, но какой смысл врать себе... Он хочет, чтобы Снейпа забрали в больницу не потому, что по-прежнему обижен на него за события пятилетней давности, а из-за страха. Поттер испугался своих мыслей и желаний. Подушечки пальцев, казалось, еще помнили шрамы на спине мужчины, ладонь ощущала прикосновение к горячему лбу. Если бы Гарри не знал, что такое невозможно, он бы предположил, что ему и впрямь понравилось ухаживать за больным.

«Не за больным, а конкретно за Снейпом, Бэмби ты наш шрамоголовый!» - прозвучал в голове ехидный голос с интонациями, весьма смахивающими на речь одного небезызвестного блондина.

Молодой человек сел на постели, спустил ноги, коснувшись босыми ступнями мягкого коврового ворса, затем подошел к креслу, чтобы накинуть домашний халат. 

«Не случится ничего страшного, если я просто проверю, как он там», - уговаривал сам себя юноша. – «Просто удостоверюсь, что он спит. В этом нет ничего странного. Это все потому, что у меня слишком развито чувство ответственности. Да, определенно».

Гарри прислушался к звукам в коридоре. Тихо. Джинни очевидно спала. Бесшумно проскользнув к двери комнаты зельевара, юноша тихонько открыл ее.

Снейп разметался по постели, скинув одеяло. Жарко ему что ли? Повинуясь необъяснимому порыву, Поттер подошел к кровати и укрыл подопечного легким покрывалом. В тот момент, когда он уже собирался уходить, больной тихо заговорил:

\- Ты снова пришел… почему ты приходишь только во сне? Побудь со мной… хоть немного. 

\- Профессор?

\- Пожалуйста, не называй меня так, - произнес зельевар и скривился, словно ему больно было слышать подобное обращение. – Это такой хороший сон…

\- Хорошо, - отозвался молодой человек, подходя к креслу.

Эта ночь обещала быть долгой. Но, кто знает, может быть Джинни права? Может быть ему, Гарри, нужно именно таким способом вернуть долг жизни этому сложному человеку. У кого еще узнать причину его состояния, если не у него самого? И сейчас выпала уникальная возможность.

\- Ты ведь не уйдешь снова? – негромко проговорил Снейп.

\- Нет, я останусь с тобой…


	4. Раунд четвертый

\- Я останусь с тобой… - шепотом произнес Гарри Поттер, прислушиваясь к тихому голосу своего бывшего профессора. Юноша расположился в кресле возле кровати и наклонился ближе к мужчине.

\- Как хорошо, - произнес Снейп, глубоко вздохнув. – Я так устал. А ты все не приходил. Уже очень давно. Нас многое разделяет. Я – ужасный человек… жестокий, не верю во взаимность. Я был уверен, что не способен на чувства. Поэтому… ты появляешься только во сне.

Гарри, задержав дыхание, пораженно слушал тихие откровения мастера зелий. Столько сожаления было в этих словах, что молодой человек не удержался от вопроса:

\- Ты знаешь, что все происходящее не явь? Почему бы, пусть даже во сне, не рассказать мне все, что тяготит тебя?

\- Есть ли в этом смысл?

\- Ты во всем в своей жизни ищешь смысл?

\- А разве это плохо?

\- Чувства нельзя препарировать, словно рогатую жабу для зелья.

В комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая только спокойным дыханием Снейпа.

\- Почему ты не можешь сказать мне то, что чувствуешь? – решил задать прямой вопрос Поттер. Чем черт не шутит, может, профессор расскажет больше о причине своего состояния? В груди молодого человека все сжалось. А он, Гарри, осмелился бы любить того, кому ни при каких обстоятельствах не смог бы открыться? Любить всей душой, даже осознавая тяжесть ситуации? Молодой человек остро ощутил непривычное чувство зависти к неизвестному, который вызвал чувства Снейпа.

\- Что тебе нравится в нем… во мне? – продолжил юноша, пытаясь разузнать больше о таинственной любви мастера зелий. – Что привлекает? Расскажи, может, если ты найдешь верные слова во сне, и наяву сказать их будет проще?

Снейп долго молчал, и Гарри уже было решил, что тот окончательно провалился в сон, когда едва слышный шепот разбил тишину.  
\- Глаза… у меня иногда возникает ощущение, что я вижу их всегда, стоит мне только сомкнуть веки. Изо дня в день, год за годом. Твой взгляд всегда был наполнен только неприязнью и презрением. Мне лишь однажды показалось, что тебе меня жаль. Я мечтаю, чтобы ты хоть раз посмотрел на меня иначе, но гоню эти мысли. Глупо грезить о невозможном.

\- Ты уверен, что можешь рассмотреть и узнать во взгляде эмоции? Вдруг ты просто не видишь того, что в нем скрывается? Вдруг я чувствую то же самое? И только, к примеру, мое высокомерие и гордость не дают мне возможности выказать свои чувства?

Мужчина невесело усмехнулся во сне:

\- Ты не умеешь быть высокомерным и гордым. Как и все, кто окончил Гриффиндор. Высокомерие – черта моего факультета. Моя черта.

Гарри сидел в кресле, пытаясь собрать свои мысли в компактную кучку, хотя они упорно разбегались в самые дальние уголки сознания. Снейп влюблен в гриффиндорца! Это же надо было такому случиться, чтобы бывший декан Слизерина, человек, считавший своей обязанностью беспричинное снятие баллов с ненавистного красно-золотого факультета, влюбился в одного из его представителей!

\- Ты не смог понять, что мое поведение всегда было вынужденным. Не смог тогда… и вряд ли сможешь сейчас. Мне остается только умереть. Я лелею надежду, что ты хотя бы придешь ко мне на панихиду.

\- Не говори так! Откуда тебе знать о том, что ты умрешь?

\- Магия покидает меня… она почти иссякла. Я не могу отказаться от тебя, даже зная, что мне никогда не быть с тобой.

\- Почему же тогда магия тебя покидает, если это абсолютно невозможно? – удивленно прошептал юноша, стараясь осознать ужасающую мысль, что даже во сне, разговаривая с предметом своей страсти, Снейп так отстраненно и спокойно говорит о неизбежности смерти. – Значит, она все же видит возможность для вас… нас быть вместе? Разве нет?

\- Мне не дано понять. Но я смирился… с тем, что мне никогда не найти ни нужных слов, ни повода их произнести… а верить в то, что ты сможешь понять все сам… я не верю в чудеса… ты побудешь со мной еще немного?

\- Конечно… - тихо произнес Гарри.

Снейп замолчал, в очередной раз нарушив тишину лишь глубоким вздохом.

Молодой человек, еще ближе склонился над постелью своего подопечного:

\- Знаешь, чудеса случаются даже в волшебном мире. Настоящие чудеса, от которых захватывает дух. Стоит лишь верить в то, что они возможны, и не бояться их увидеть… ты только живи, только не сдавайся, а чудо – оно найдет тебя само, когда ты будешь к нему готов. Я тебе обещаю…

Мужчина задышал ровнее, погружаясь в сон, а Поттер все смотрел на его строгий профиль, очерченный ночными тенями на фоне пробивающегося сквозь плотные шторы света тусклых фонарей. Мысли молодого волшебника сосредоточились на ощущении щемящей боли в груди. Неизвестному гриффиндорцу повезло. Он, Гарри, много бы отдал только за возможность знать, что по-настоящему любим кем-то.

Едва касаясь кожи зельевара, юноша проследил кончиками пальцев его профиль от кромки волос по переносице и губам до самого подбородка, после чего ошарашенно отдернул руку, вскочил с кресла и ретировался из комнаты.

**********

Что же с ним происходит? Молодой человек сидел на кухне, склонившись над чашкой чая и рассматривая собственные пальцы. Прикосновение к Снейпу вызвало странные ощущения. Было в нем что-то… он неидеален, хотя, кто идеален в этом мире? И только сейчас Поттер понял, что человек, способный на такое всепоглощающее светлое чувство – огромная редкость. А сам Гарри? Сможет ли он когда-то любить так?

Бывший гриффиндорец покрутил в ладонях чашку, осознавая, что горячий напиток не сможет его успокоить, нужно что-то более крепкое. Он достал из ящика над плитой бутылку светлого пива. Юноша нечасто баловался алкоголем, но текущие рассуждения навели его на мысль, что немного расслабиться не помешает.

Отпив глоток, Гарри задумался над своей личной жизнью. После победы он объяснился с Джинни, и, свободный от каких-либо обязательств, ударился в беспорядочные связи. Сколько их было, его случайных любовников? Магглы, которых он цеплял в клубах, маги, с которыми знакомился на квиддичных матчах, в университете и во время интервью. Блондины, шатены, рыжие, брюнеты…

Жаркие ночи, наполненные стонами наслаждения и страстью, сменяющиеся кошмарными пробуждениями. Скрашивающее взаимную неловкость распитие утреннего кофе в напряженной тишине, лишь изредка прерываемой нелепыми репликами. Редкий обмен адресами. Поттер вспомнил свой самый длинный роман, длившийся целый месяц. За тридцать дней они с Шоном успели настолько надоесть друг другу, что совместно приняли решение прекратить отношения. Помнится, даже хотели продолжить общаться как друзья. Но, спустя всего неделю, Гарри забыл своего партнера.

История же Снейпа поражала и наводила на размышления.

Молодой человек, уже в который раз за ночь, понял, что испытывает чувство зависти. Это было неправильно и, в целом, ему несвойственно. Гарри решил, что было бы неплохо поговорить с кем-то, способным его выслушать. Он хотел выговориться.

Поттер поднялся из-за стола, достал палочку из кармана халата и сотворил Патронуса, отправив его будить человека-жилетку, после чего вновь сел и, не тратя времени на блуждание по кухне, призвал из шкафчика бутылку огневиски. Одним пивом здесь не отделаться.

Спустя полчаса, когда герой приканчивал уже второй бокал крепкой микстуры от сердечных мук, пламя камина вспыхнуло зеленым, и через каминную решетку шагнул заспанный и весьма недовольный своей участью Драко Малфой.

Оценив обстановку, слизеринец скривил губы и произнес:

\- Ну и что случилось на этот раз? О чем будешь плакаться?

\- Может быть, хоть сядешь? – гостеприимно пробормотал уже не вполне трезвый хозяин дома.

\- Само собой! Давай, выкладывай… - произнес Драко, призвал второй бокал и, плеснув символическое количество огневиски, уселся напротив Гарри.

\- Вот скажи мне, Малфой, ты любишь свою жену? – Поттер начал душевные излияния с самого волнующего вопроса.

\- Люблю, - коротко ответил слизеринец, пригубив дорогой алкоголь. – Она и наш будущий сын – вся моя жизнь.

\- Везет тебе… а я вот никого не люблю. И меня тоже никто не любит. Вот такие вот дела, - пробормотал в стакан Гарри и залпом допил остаток виски, после чего налил еще.

\- Поняяяятно, - скептически протянул Драко. – И с чего вдруг такое самобичевание?

\- Все из-за Снейпа. Он – причина. Представляешь, он любит!

\- Я что, сейчас должен удивиться? Покажи мне хоть одного человека, который ни разу не любил?

Гарри поднял на друга расфокусированный взгляд, после чего развел в стороны руки, слегка склонив голову, словно призывая полюбоваться на живое воплощение ответа на этот вопрос.

\- Поттер, не драматизируй! Ты спас нас всех пять лет назад. Как там Дамблдор говорил? Миром правит любовь, и только любовь может победить смерть в лице Темного Лорда? Отсюда следует что?

\- Что? – переспросил бывший гриффиндорец.

\- А значит это, олень ты наш благородный, что ты любишь. Любишь всех, понимаешь?

Гарри горько усмехнулся:

\- Я ведь не зря учился в университете, Малфой. Философия везде одинакова, тем более, большинство известных философов, изучаемых даже магглами, были волшебниками. И знаешь, что они говорили? Нет? Запомни: «Нельзя любить весь мир, потому что в таком случае ты не любишь никого.»

\- То есть ты тут сидишь и напиваешься потому, что вдруг осознал свою несостоятельность?

\- Нет. Я сижу тут и напиваюсь, потому что завидую, - пробурчал Поттер.

\- Ты? Завидуешь??? Не смеши моего боггарта, ему не пойдет на пользу! Львята, вроде тебя не умеют завидовать, Гарри. Вам это чуждо, - с улыбкой произнес Драко. – Этот смертный грех не входит в список отличительных черт грифов.

\- Вместе с высокомерием и гордостью, как сказал Снейп… больно много вы всего знаете о гриффиндорцах, змееныши.

\- Когда это он такое говорил? Что-то не припомню.

\- Приблизительно два часа назад, когда я пытался выудить из него хоть немного информации о причине его болезни. Той самой, что убивает его.

\- Ого! – подобрался Драко. – И что ты узнал?

\- Джинни вчера вечером сказала, что у твоего бывшего декана Синдром Януса. Что-то вроде раздвоения личности. Одна часть его сознания чего-то хочет, а вторая, рациональная, сходит от этого с ума. Его при этом убивает собственная магия, пытающаяся добиться практически невозможного. Я выяснил, что желание, вызвавшее болезнь, это любовь.

\- Ничего себе финт Вронского. Ха!

\- Мне жаль его, Драко. Он во сне думал, что я – его любимый человек, говорил мне, что не верил в то, что может чувствовать, признался, что готов умереть только для того, чтобы я, в смысле он, ну, тот самый человек, пришел на его панихиду. Я не умею любить так, как Снейп. Я вообще не умею… 

\- Знаешь что, Поттер? Шел бы ты спать, а? Утро вечера мудренее.

\- Ты думаешь, с рассветом что-нибудь изменится? – скептически произнес Гарри.

\- Конечно, - тепло улыбнулся блондин. Его визави был слишком пьян, чтобы заметить, как блеснули искорки в глазах слизеринца.

**********

Утро вполне закономерно принесло с собой головную боль, дикую жажду и уныние.

\- Привет! – звонко поздоровалась Джинни, распахнув дверь комнаты Гарри Поттера. – Уууу… ну и амбрэ тут у тебя. Только не говори, что вчера объелся конфет с ликером.

\- Хорошо, не буду. Придумаю чего-нибудь поинтереснее… - пробурчал молодой человек, потирая лоб ладонью.

\- Истинную причину ты мне, конечно же, не сообщишь? – подколола друга девушка.

\- А ты как думаешь?

\- Развей мои сомнения, ты ведь не один был?

\- Нет, я еще Хорька напоил…

\- Не стоит, пользуясь тем, что Астория готовится стать мамой и пребывает в клинике, спаивать ее мужа. Если тебе так хотелось обсудить «Проблему Снейпа», мог бы разбудить меня.

\- Можно подумать, ты знаешь, о чем мы говорили, – попробовал возмутиться Гарри, но получилось плохо, потому что в голове словно что-то взорвалось, заставляя мозг сильнее прижаться к вискам и вызывая ужасающую боль.

\- Если учесть, что на комнату были наложены сигнальные чары, то я прекрасно знаю, что ты приходил в его спальню ночью, и с точностью до минуты могу сказать, сколько ты там пробыл.

\- Тебе бы в Аврорате работать, Джин. Вылечишь меня по старой памяти?

\- Поднимайся, бедолага. В кухне поговорим, - тепло улыбнулась медиведьма.

Когда, спустя пятнадцать минут, Поттер явил свою проблемную тушку пред светлы очи Джинни Уизли, она, оценив его состояние, что-то добавила в чашку с кофе и передала Гарри, пояснив:

\- Выпей залпом. Подействует почти мгновенно. Гадость, правда, редкостная, но тут уж, извини, сам виноват.

\- Спасибо, - уныло проговорил молодой волшебник, после чего опрокинул в себя то, что раньше было просто ароматным кофе.

Придя в себя, он уже более адекватно посмотрел на Джинни:

\- А ты чего не на работе?

\- Еще рано. Чтобы вызвать бригаду санитаров, нужно прибыть в Мунго немного позже.

\- Нет, - вдруг выговорил хозяин дома, резко отвернувшись к окну, - не нужно санитаров. Я сам за ним присмотрю. Ты только по вечерам приходи, а если что-то срочное, я сообщу.

Девушка застыла, а потом добавила:

\- Я знала, что ты не сможешь его бросить.

Молодой человек обернулся, чтобы рассмотреть эмоции своей подруги, а она продолжила:

\- Я всегда удивлялась, почему ты так на него реагируешь. Твоя ненависть была такой яркой, потом ее заменила столь же глубокая благодарность. И все чувства были такие, знаешь, с перебором. Как ты вчера не хотел его оставлять, так же сегодня пытаешься меня заставить не забирать его. Я не понимаю тебя, Гарри Поттер.

Юноша встретится взглядом с целительницей, затем произнес:

\- Хочешь честно, Джин? Я и сам себя не понимаю.

**********

Дверь не скрипнула, когда Гарри с подносом в руках вошел в комнату мастера зелий. На подносе аппетитной башенкой лежали поджаренные тосты, в чашке дымился ароматный свежесваренный кофе, а в закрытой тарелке ждала своего времени овсяная каша с фруктами.

Молодой человек установил поднос на прикроватную тумбу, присел на краешек кровати, затем прикоснулся к локтю зельевара и тихонько позвал:

\- Проснитесь, сэр. Настало утро, новый день…

Северус Снейп глубоко вздохнул и, открыв глаза, повернулся на голос. Его зрачки расширились в понимании того, кто именно будит его с утра.

\- Поттер? Я все еще у вас?

\- Да, сэр. Я принес вам завтрак. Надеюсь, сегодня вам уже лучше?

\- Да… немного. Поттер, вы сами готовили завтрак? Для меня?

Гарри лишь улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Приятного аппетита, сэр. Не буду вам мешать. Я позволил себе выбрать для вас некоторые вещи – здесь брюки и футболка, не думаю, что вам было бы удобно в мантии. Только не говорите, что желаете уйти. Джинни, равно как и я, уверена, что вам лучше остаться под наблюдением колдомедика какое-то время. Давайте не будем усложнять друг другу жизнь и, если уж вы не захотели идти к целителю сами, Джин будет приходить по вечерам.

Все время, что молодой человек говорил, зельевар удивленно смотрел на него, казалось, даже не вполне понимая все слова, настолько сильным было потрясение.

\- И еще, сэр. Ванная комната в вашей спальне не предусмотрена, к сожалению. Есть гостевая в конце коридора, если повернуть направо из комнаты, или можете воспользоваться моей - комната напротив.

\- Поттер, зачем вы мучаетесь так со мной?

Гарри потупился, обдумывая свою следующую фразу. Драко вчера был прав, утро принесло с собой понимание. Причина его плохого настроения, неконтролируемых касаний, нежных поглаживаний…

\- Сэр, я не могу вам сказать, простите… Отдыхайте, я буду в гостиной, - юноша встал и направился к выходу.

\- Поттер, - окликнул его Северус, - каковы бы ни были ваши мотивы… спасибо.

\- Не за что, профессор.

**********

Гарри сидел на диване в гостиной, перебирая почту, разложенную на журнальном столике. Счета, открытка от Рона и Гермионы, которые, оказывается, решили сбежать от промозглости осеннего Лондона на жаркие египетские пляжи, стопка «Ежедневного пророка» за неделю, письмо от МакГонагалл.

Счета Поттер отложил в сторону, намереваясь сходить в ближайшее время в банк. Открытку с пирамидами решил поставить на каминную полку, рядом с фотографией друзей, газеты полетели в камин, а письмо… его бы стоило, конечно, прочесть, но Гарри наперед знал, что в нем написано.

\- Директриса хочет заманить вас на преподавательскую должность? – тихо произнес спускающийся со второго этажа Снейп, одетый в предложенные хозяином дома брюки и футболку. Его волосы были слегка влажными, видимо он принял-таки душ.

\- Да, а я отказываюсь вот уже год.

\- И правильно, мистер Поттер, та еще каторга. Студенты не хотят учиться, как ни старайся.

Гарри улыбнулся:

\- Вот и я думаю, зачем мне это?

\- К тому же, преподавание – это не просто чтение лекций, это еще и проверка шедевральной в своей бездарности писанины, ошибочно называемой контрольными работами, составление нудных учебных планов и еженедельная пытка под названием педагогический совет, - произнес экс-декан, пройдя по гостиной и присев в кресло. – Я уже молчу о галдящей толпе пустоголовых студентов.

Молодой человек не выдержал и расхохотался:

\- Спасибо, сэр. Я и раньше-то не особо хотел ввязываться в это предприятие, а уж теперь, после столь яркого описания… Вам лучше?

\- Определенно.

\- Что предпочитаете на обед? Особых кулинарных изысков я, конечно, не осилю, но стейки у меня получаются отменно.

\- Удивляюсь вам, Поттер. Позволите помочь?

\- Буду благодарен, сэр. Признаться, ненавижу готовить. Чаще всего доверяюсь профессионалам в ресторанах и кафе.

\- Тогда доверьтесь и мне, - произнес Снейп.

Гарри показалось, что в произнесенной фразе наличествовала неявная, но достаточно заметная двусмысленность. Молодой человек пристально посмотрел мужчине в глаза, после чего ответил:

\- Целиком и полностью, профессор.


	5. Раунд пятый

В кухне царил вдохновенный бардак. На столе была разбросана кухонная утварь: аж два ножа на разделочных досках, открытая масленка, вилки, ложки… Неподалеку затейливым орнаментом лежали разноцветные салфетки, а в раковине обитала куча невымытой посуды, увенчанная кастрюлькой из-под овсянки.

\- Простите, мистер Поттер, что сомневался в авторстве завтрака. Теперь очевидно, что его действительно готовили вы, - ехидно произнес Снейп, застывший в дверях, окинув взглядом творящееся безобразие.

\- Ээээ… ну, я… это… сейчас приберу все… - промямлил Гарри и сделал попытку потеснить зельевара, начисто перекрывшего ему вход в помещение. При этом смущенному хозяину пришлось прижаться к мужчине, отчего на щеках юноши появился румянец.

\- Уж будьте добры, мистер Поттер. Кухня – та же лаборатория. Чтобы ненароком не сварить яд, нужно точно знать, где какие ингредиенты находятся. Да как вы вообще умудрились что-то приличное приготовить в таком, с позволения сказать, бедламе?

\- Ну… когда я начинал, здесь было чище, правда, - засуетился Гарри, пытаясь ухватить со стола как можно больше посуды.

\- Мерлин, Поттер, неужели вам палочка дана только для того, чтобы праздно ковырять в носу?

\- А? Что? При чем здесь палочка?

\- Вы безнадежны, Поттер, - вздохнул Снейп - Учитесь, пока я жив.

Старший волшебник вышел на середину кухни, внимательно осмотрев все помещение, после чего уверенно поднял палочку и взмахнул ею, не произнеся ни слова.

Все составляющие беспорядка: посуда, салфетки, ножи, доски, - взлетели и закружились по кухне. Когда предметы перестали плясать в воздухе, Снейп подошел к раковине и, двумя изящными движениями, на которые Поттер откровенно залюбовался, включил воду, попутно зачаровав губку мыть посуду. Затем мужчина устало вернулся к столу и без сил опустился на стул.  
\- Я однажды видел, как Дамблдор делал что-то подобное. А какие это чары?

Зельевар ухмыльнулся:  
\- Так я сразу и сказал вам, Поттер. Нам нужно минут пятнадцать, и все будет в идеальном порядке.

Гарри, задумавшись, присел напротив мужчины.

\- И зачем мы только горбатились на отработках… - пробормотал молодой человек. – Можете не отвечать, профессор, причиной всему ваша природная вредность, понятое дело.

\- А что, если я пытался приучить вас к порядку, мистер Поттер? – ехидно заметил Снейп.

\- Скорее, на всю жизнь отбили желание убираться. Как вспомню, сколько котлов перемыл… - юношу передернуло.

Бывший преподаватель искренне засмеялся:

\- Приятно слышать, Поттер, что отработки настолько вам запомнились. Хотя рекордное количество котлов пришлось, разумеется, на душу Лонгботтома.

Гарри с удивлением смотрел на спокойного и даже умиротворенного мужчину. Он перевел взгляд с лица зельевара на его руки и, заметив все еще зажатую в длинных узких пальцах палочку, решил задать интересующий его с самой первой ночи вопрос.

\- Сэр, объясните мне, пожалуйста, почему вы не защищались тогда от хулиганов?

Снейп напрягся, пристально взглянув юноше в глаза.

\- Зачем вам это знать, Поттер?

\- Джинни спрашивала, - не поведя бровью, солгал хозяин дома, поскольку причиной вопроса было исключительно его личное любопытство.

\- Вы могли заметить, что я болен. С некоторых пор магия не всегда верно слушается моих команд.

Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, понуро опустившего взгляд, и не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не накрыть своей ладонью руку подопечного.

\- Вы обязательно поправитесь, сэр.

Зельевар поднял на него полный непонятных чувств взгляд и спросил:

\- Почему вы так в этом уверены, мистер Поттер?

\- Потому что я вмешался, - незатейливо произнес молодой человек.

Несколько секунд двое мужчин смотрели друг другу в глаза. Снейп прервал контакт, поднявшись со стула.

\- Можно приступать к приготовлению еды, - тихо произнес он.

\- Да… - заворожено ответил его визави.

**********

 

\- Поттер, почему, когда я тебе нужен, ты меня в ночи с постели поднимаешь, а когда ты нужен мне, я вынужден искать тебя по всему дому… - громогласно заявил Драко, входя в кухню. – Ооо! Добрый день, профессор Снейп.

\- Мистер Малфой? – искренне удивился бывший декан Слизерина. – Вы? Здесь?

Блондин ухмыльнулся и произнес:

\- И вы здесь. Но я же не удивляюсь.

\- И чего тебе нужно, наглая белобрысая морда? – весело приветствовал друга Гарри.

\- Ха-ха! Хотел поглумиться над твоим плачевным состоянием, в котором ты просто обязан был пребывать после того, как вылакал ночью полбутылки огневиски. Кто спас тебя от похмелья, колись!

\- Джинни сподобилась.

\- Понятно. Ну, в общем, я тут с утра в Мунго кое-кого встретил. Меня просили тебе передать, - Драко изящно вынул сложенный вдвое листок. – Хочу предупредить, что меня также просили устно получить от тебя ответ, потому что я встречаюсь сегодня с этим человеком.

Гарри взял пергамент и на минуту углубился в чтение, после чего резко скомкал послание и бросил в камин.

\- Нет, - четко произнес молодой волшебник. – Передай ему, что я не хочу его видеть.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что с меня потребуют объяснений? Может быть, выскажешься поподробнее?

Поттер, глядя, как охотно пламя съедает нежеланное письмо, лишь через минуту нарушил внезапно повисшую в кухне тишину.

\- Передай Блэйзу, что я более не нуждаюсь в нем. Он опоздал.

\- Ты уверен? Еще месяц назад…

\- Месяц пошел, Драко. Ему не приходило в голову, что за это время все могло измениться? – Гарри резко обернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом с другом. – Все изменилось. Блэйз может делать все, что хочет, но уже без меня. Мне он больше не нужен. Да, еще две недели назад я был готов бросить все и уехать с ним, а сейчас… Не желаю его видеть.

\- Твое дело, конечно…

\- Конечно, - припечатал Поттер.

В кухне вновь повисла тишина.

\- Я передам ему. Но, я его знаю, Гарри, он не отступит. Если смог найти меня в Мунго, он и тебя найдет. Поговорить там, не знаю…

\- Мне все равно. Ему ничего не светит. Это тоже можешь передать.

\- Хорошо. Ты уже решил, с кем пойдешь на субботний прием? – решил сменить тему Малфой.

\- Один.

\- Прекрасно, значит, будешь приманкой для девочек, - улыбнулся блондин. – Им же не обязательно знать, что ты не по их части, верно?

\- Заткнись, Малфой.

\- Все-все… ухожу уже, не кипятись. До свидания, профессор, - произнес Драко, обернувшись в противоположный конец кухни. – Был рад вас увидеть.

Гарри, казалось, только сейчас вспомнил, что они с Хорьком в кухне не одни. Вот, блин! Письмо Блэйза основательно выбило его из колеи.

\- Всего хорошего, мистер Малфой, - произнес Снейп. – Я тоже был рад увидеться с вами.

Когда дверь за блондином закрылась, Поттер решил, что услышанный зельеваром разговор требует некоторых комментариев.

\- Простите, профессор, что вам пришлось выслушать все это. Мне не стоило выносить свои личные проблемы на люди. Извиняюсь, если заставил вас чувствовать себя некомфортно, - произнес молодой человек, вернувшись к препарированию капусты у раковины.

\- Не стоит, мистер Поттер. В своем доме вы вправе говорить с кем угодно и о чем угодно, - сухо проговорил бывший декан Слизерина.

\- И, тем не менее, я прошу прощения за излишнюю эмоциональность.

Снейп посмотрел на серьезного Гарри, отрешенно разбирающего кочан брокколи, и, похоже, впервые заметил, насколько юноша в реальности вырос. Смутившись, зельевар оторвал взгляд от строгого профиля Поттера и решил сменить тему.

\- Интересно все же, почему к вам, как к себе домой, приходит Драко Малфой. Вы же были злейшими врагами…

\- Были. Только вот он открылся для меня с другой стороны. Через год после победы. Забавная история, кстати, - усмехнулся Гарри, шустро орудуя ножиком. – Мы повздорили и вышли на воздух, разобраться. Решили, что драться будем без палочек на маггловской улице, чтобы не привлекать внимания авроров. И вот, когда мы свернули в темную подворотню, то увидели там четверых бугаев, которые избивали двух хрупких парней и девушку. Она плакала. У меня сжались кулаки, я повернулся к Хорьку и сказал, что должен помочь. Ну а это белобрысое чучело ответило, что черта с два он позволит мне одному развлекаться. Мы тогда знатно оттянулись: я кулаки в кровь разбил, а у Драко был такой шикарный фингал… Когда мы уложили мерзавцев, он помог девушке. Вынул из кармана белоснежный платок, чтобы она могла вытереть слезы, и сказал, что негоже ходить так поздно ночью по сомнительным районам. Потом мы шли обратно в церемониальный зал Министерства, и я сказал ему, что, может быть, он не так уж и плох, а в ответ получил приблизительно те же слова. В холле мы пожали друг другу руки, я пригласил его к себе, а он познакомил меня с Асторией. В общем, как-то так и подружились. Четыре года уже прошло.

\- Да, забавно. Мордобой переросший в дружбу. Только с гриффиндорцами такое может случиться. Если бы вы еще и пили на выбывание, кто больше… хотя, я бы не удивился.

Гарри ухмыльнулся:  
\- Было дело. Вместе с Роном и Блэйзом.

\- Мерлин, Поттер, вы что, всех моих слизеринцев споили? – возмутился экс-декан.

\- Да ладно, один раз всего!

\- Заканчивайте с брокколи и можете быть свободны. Дальше я справлюсь и сам.

\- Но, сэр… можно я все-таки останусь? Делать больше нечего, а так хоть занят чем-то… 

Мужчина критически посмотрел на юношу, будто оценивая его профпригодность в столь важном деле.

\- Если у вас чешутся руки, что ж, помогайте…

**********

 

\- О, Боже, Боже, Боже! Это восхитительно! – практически простонал Гарри, промокнув губы салфеткой. – Нет, честно! Вам надо бросить варить свои мерзкие настойки и заняться ресторанным делом! Клянусь, это лучший обед в моей жизни!

Зельевар только ухмылялся.

\- Бросьте, Поттер.

\- Вы совсем не умеете принимать комплименты, да?

\- Видимо потому, что вы не умеете их говорить.

\- Может быть, я и не спорю. И все равно, черт побери, обед бесподобен!

**********

 

\- Ну, как прошел день? – жизнерадостно проговорила Джинни, войдя в гостиную. – Проблемы были?

\- Неа, сегодня никаких.

\- Пойду-ка я проведаю нашего больного.

\- Он спит. Но ты можешь отведать восхитительную свинину в белом винном соусе с гарниром из брокколи на пару, которую он сварганил из того, что, как оказалось, было у меня в доме. Я столько съел, что, кажется, еще чуть-чуть и лопну…

\- Он готовил?

\- Мы вместе. Не мог же я позволить ему одному там возиться. Вдруг ему стало бы плохо…

\- Угу, я так и поняла. И дело вовсе не в том, что ты ненавидишь готовить, правда?

\- Не ёрничай, Джин, я помогал и поддерживал. Если бы я мешался, уж профессор не постеснялся бы меня выставить.

\- И все же его надо осмотреть. Диагностические заклинания я могу наложить и на спящего. Скоро вернусь.

Гарри все еще сидел в гостиной, когда задумчивая Джинни спустилась в гостиную.

\- Как у него дела? – встревожено произнес молодой человек.

\- Странно, но намного лучше. Магический фон восстанавливается. И я не понимаю, в чем дело. Что послужило стимулом к успешной борьбе? Более чем странно, - пробормотала девушка. – Ну, давай, тащи ваши кулинарные произведения.

**********

 

В дверь истошно барабанили. Гарри поднялся с постели, накинул на обнаженное тело халат и, весьма недовольный, направился посмотреть в глаза тому человеку, который осмелился будить героя магического мира в два часа ночи.

Поттер открыл дверь и тут же попытался ее закрыть, но визитер поставил свою ногу, препятствуя этому.

\- Надо поговорить, - произнес Блэйз, силой протискиваясь в дом.

\- Нам не о чем разговаривать, уходи, - холодно сказал Гарри, кутаясь в халат. – Больше не о чем. Я передал Драко все, что хотел.

\- Не веди себя как истеричная барышня! – отчего-то жестко начал Забини. – Что за ерунда? Не ответил на письмо, что я выслал тебе из Франции. И если бы я не попросил Драко передать тебе записку, ты так и бегал бы от меня?

\- Ты что-то путаешь, Блэйз, - ощетинился гриффиндорец. - Это не я бегаю от тебя, а ты бегаешь за мной. Что тебе нужно? Мы все решили месяц назад. Ты уехал, я остался. Та неделя, что мы были вместе, была замечательной, но она закончилась. Тебе действие Finite Incantatem знакомо? Так вот, считай, что наше с тобой, с позволения сказать, «общение» было мной прекращено примерно так же, как Finite прекращает действие других заклинаний.

\- Ты несешь чушь! – воинственно произнес Забини. – Помнишь свои стоны и мольбы не оставлять тебя? Я вот помню! Не ты ли нашептывал мне слова любви и страсти, Поттер, еще совсем недавно?

Гарри, молча, слушал все более распаляющегося Блэйза и понимал, что действительно говорил все то, о чем сейчас упоминает слизеринец. Только вот больше он так не чувствует, да и чувствовал ли тогда, вот вопрос. Первую неделю после отъезда Забини во Францию Поттер пребывал в депрессии. Еще неделю он дико злился. Сейчас же, вспоминая то свое состояние, молодой волшебник не мог поверить, что вообще что-то чувствовал к этому эгоистичному ловеласу. 

\- Блэйз, - вкрадчиво произнес Гарри, исподлобья глядя на бывшего любовника, - есть поговорка «с глаз долой из сердца вон». Ты выбрал карьеру. Я смирился и выбрал не тебя. Такова жизнь.

\- Ты? Уже нашел мне замену? – прищурившись, проговорил Забини. – Ну, ты и шлюха! А знаешь, что делают со шлюхами? Их е*ут, Поттер! Удивлен? Ну, ничего, сейчас убедишься!

Обездвиживающее заклинание, брошенное слизеринцем, застигло Гарри врасплох. Блэйз изящно подхватил его, всматриваясь прямо в глаза, и елейно проговорил, обдав запахом алкоголя:

\- Ты когда-то умолял взять тебя… я все еще готов откликнуться на твои мольбы! Ты запомнишь эту ночь, Поттер! Запомнишь меня. Тебе понравится, шлюхам всегда нравится! А потом ты вновь будешь стелиться под меня. Изо дня в день. Никуда не денешься…

Забини отволок безвольное тело в гостиную и бросил на диван.

\- Я хочу слышать твои стоны и ругательства, Поттер! – слизеринец взмахнул палочкой, и заклинание освободило голову юноши.

Гарри тут же зло сощурился и выкрикнул:

\- Ты пожалеешь о том, что делаешь, я клянусь! Я развею тебя по ветру как утренний туман! Прекрати немедленно!

\- Много угроз, мой развратный львенок, но ты ни одной не выполнишь! И знаешь почему? Не вспомнишь! – сказал Блэйз и расхохотался.

Сдернув халат со своей жертвы, Забини погладил открывшееся тело.

\- Всегда поражался, какая у тебя нежная кожа, Поттер. Ну? И чего ты больше не ругаешься? Решил не создавать мне проблем, а расслабиться и получить удовольствие? – нашептывал слизеринец. – Хорошая из тебя шлюха, Поттер, податливая.

Гриффиндорец обжег Блэйза злым взглядом, но не издал ни звука.

Забини, усмехнувшись, опустился сверху на безвольное тело, раздвинул ноги лежащего под ним юноши, одной рукой погладив его грудь, а другой обхватив пенис парня, добиваясь эрекции.

\- Ты кончишь, грифончик… Только я буду знать, как великолепный Гарри Поттер кончил от того, что мой член долбил его в задницу. Ну-ну, не надо сцен, впрочем, аплодисментов тоже не нужно. А потом я сотру тебе память и вновь приду мириться. И еще раз, и еще, если понадобится. Ты меня простишь, рано или поздно. А сейчас… никто тебе не поможет. Никто, потому что такие шлюхи, как ты, всегда одиноки…

\- На вашем месте, мистер Забини, я бы не был столь уверен, - раздался из коридора голос Северуса Снейпа, после чего оглушающее заклятье настигло нетрезвого слизеринца, и тот, не успев осознать свою ошибку, безвольно завалился на Поттера.

Вне себя от ярости зельевар быстрым шагом прошел по гостиной, одним резким движением сбросил Блэйза на пол, и, схватив халат, закутал в него Гарри. Усадив экс-гриффиндорца на диване, Снейп опустился перед парнем на пол, и, бережно придерживая его за колени, снял, наконец, заклинание.

\- Вот же тварь, - тихо и зло проговорил молодой человек, косясь на бывшего любовника и друга. – Убью, как только придет в сознание.

\- Не стоит мараться об эту падаль, Гарри, - произнес зельевар, - просто вызови авроров.

Юноша пораженно смотрел на Снейпа, пытаясь осознать, что тот только что сказал и сделал.

\- Вы назвали меня по имени, сэр, - констатировал Поттер, - мне… называйте меня так всегда.

Мужчина пристально всматривался в лицо своего визави, пытаясь уловить его мысли и настроения. Чтобы впервые в жизни позволить себе открыто защитить того, кто был ему дорог.

\- Только в одном этот урод прав, - горько произнес юноша, опустив взгляд к собственным безвольно лежащим на коленях ладоням. – Я одинок. И с каждым днем все больше утверждаюсь в мысли, что останусь таковым всегда. Всем нужен Золотой мальчик, победитель Волдеморта. За этой ширмой никто не видит меня. Я острее, чем когда-либо сознаю, профессор, что слава – это еще не все.

\- Прости меня, - вдруг произнес Северус.

\- За что? – Гарри поднял на зельевара удивленный взгляд.

\- За все. Я был вынужден, ты же понимаешь, - попытался пуститься в объяснения мужчина.

\- Понимаю.

Наконец, в голове Поттера сложились все кусочки головоломки: мужчина начал поправляться очутившись здесь, в его доме; признался, что влюблен в гриффиндорца; проговорился, что его поведение было вынужденным. Последней каплей, расставившей все на свои места, стало воспоминание о просьбе Снейпа, которую тот озвучил в момент, когда думал, что прощается с жизнью: «Взгляни на меня…».

Гарри словно со стороны увидел себя, сидящего на диване в гостиной и кутающегося в халат, и мужчину у своих ног, бережно поддерживающего его колени. Мужчину, который только что спас его от изнасилования. Мужчину, заглядывающего своими темными, бездонными глазами прямо в душу.

Осознав абсурдность ситуации, мгновенно прокрутив в голове все возможные варианты развития событий, а еще, поддавшись, наконец, желанию, молодой человек поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к щеке бывшего профессора.

Зрачки мужчины расширились от удивления, ресницы дрогнули, а Гарри Поттер, отбросив колебания, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Северуса Снейпа.


	6. Нокаут

Удивительное ощущение – прикосновение губ к губам. Первое, робкое. Вкус – прохладный и свежий, легкая оторопь, охватившая двоих... Звания и регалии, положение в обществе, ошибки прошлого и случайные связи - все меркнет перед долгожданным деликатесом. Почувствовать такие родные губы, провести подушечками пальцев по скуле и запустить ладонь в волосы, притягивая ближе…

Ни один из них не смог бы сказать, сколько они просидели вот так, впервые прикасаясь друг к другу. Наконец, Гарри медленно отстранился и посмотрел в лицо Северусу. Тот замер, плотно сомкнув веки.

\- Взгляни на меня, - тихо произнес молодой человек, - я хочу увидеть твои глаза.

\- Но… тогда я вновь проснусь, и ты исчезнешь… 

\- Это не сон. Впервые. Поверь мне.

Северус посмотрел на юношу. В его взгляде был целый спектр эмоций: удивление, неверие, радость… и, где-то очень глубоко, надежда.

\- Зачем ты соврал? Тогда, пять лет назад? Почему не позволил мне высказать мою признательность? Ведь все могло случиться раньше.

\- Не могло. И я не врал. Я верил в то, что ничего не делал для тебя. Мне впервые стало плохо тем самым вечером.

\- Магию не обмануть. Кто, как не ты, должен знать это?

Мужчина вновь прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ты решил, что мы будем делать с этим? – Северус кивнул в сторону лежащего без сознания Блэйза.

Гарри сощурился, глядя на безвольное тело.

\- Знаешь, - начал юноша, - с ним что-то не так… Не могу объяснить. Никакой алкоголь не смог бы сделать подобного. Его действия неадекватны настолько, что у меня возникли некоторые сомнения…

Поттер встал, плотнее укутавшись в халат, достал из кармана палочку и подошел к телу, произнося: «Finite Incantatem!»

Ничего не произошло. Гарри задумался, забавно закусив нижнюю губу.

\- Что ты пытаешься сделать? «Enervate», и он очнется, - предложил зельевар, подойдя к молодому человеку со спины и несмело обнимая того за талию, будто спрашивая разрешения, не веря до конца, что ему будет позволено прикоснуться.

\- Ты знаешь, в чем состоит моя работа? – вдруг спросил Гарри, поворачиваясь к Северусу и оказываясь в кольце его рук.

\- Нет. Знаю только, что вместо Аврората ты пошел работать в Отдел Тайн.

\- Угу. Так и есть. И знаешь что? Давай-ка я включу мозг невыразимца, а не жертвы неудавшегося изнасилования, ты не против?

\- Чтобы Гарри Поттер включил мозг? Как я могу быть против? Мерлин упаси! – съехидничал Снейп.

\- Тогда все, что ты, возможно, сейчас увидишь, не должно выйти за пределы этой комнаты, - весьма серьезно произнес молодой человек, испытующе глядя в глаза мужчине, от чего тот перестал улыбаться. Что-то в интонации Поттера говорило о том, что он серьезен, как никогда.

\- Тебе дать Непреложный обет?

\- Не нужно, просто обещай.

\- Обещаю, Гарри.

Юноша задержал взгляд на лице зельевара, в очередной раз назвавшего его по имени, после чего сумел-таки обернуться и вновь посмотреть на распростертое бездыханное тело «Блэйза».

Высоко подняв палочку, Гарри сделал широкий взмах, после чего громко и четко произнес: «Veritas arguerutum!»

Тело, еще недавно лежавшее у его ног, испарилось, превратившись в сизый дым.

Снейп удивленно выдавил:

\- Как? Что это? Такого я еще не видел…

\- Это фантом. Телесный фантом. Последняя разработка, - констатировал молодой человек, после чего уселся обратно на диван, откинул голову на спинку и расхохотался.

\- Не понимаю, что ты нашел в этом смешного, - ворчливо заметил Северус. – Как это могло получиться?

\- Ну, Хорек, ты еще поплатишься за мое ночное приключение, - отсмеявшись, произнес Гарри. – Будет тебе прием, клянусь Мерлином!

\- Ты думаешь, что… - зельевар восстановил в памяти недавние события. – А я ведь проснулся словно от того, что меня разбудил Патронус. Альбус когда-то так делал. А потом послышалось заклинание и твой громкий голос. Почему, кстати, Хорек? Или ты думаешь, что…

\- А кто еще? Ну Малфой, вот же змея слизеринская. Ой, прости…

\- Да ничего. Но Драко-то откуда знает, как создавать фантомов?

Юноша усмехнулся.

\- Драко работает со мной, - произнес он и, увидев удивление в глазах мужчины, продолжил. – Это настолько шокирует?

\- Никогда не думал, что Малфой будет работать… Не при его образе жизни.

\- Ха, ну да. Его гребаное аристократическое воспитание. Ничего, мы его перевоспитали.

Мужчина смотрел на улыбающееся лицо Гарри. Тот поймал взгляд и встал с дивана, направляясь к Северусу.

\- Знаешь, - начал он неожиданно вкрадчивым голосом, - уже поздно. Или рано. Может быть… ты… мы…

Поттер подошел вплотную, положив руки на плечи любимого. Снейп прочел в его взгляде вопрос и, решив для себя, что никакого ответа, кроме положительного, он дать не способен, уверенно обнял Гарри и поцеловал.

**********

 

Осенний воздух проникал в спальню через открытое окно, охлаждая разгоряченную кожу, не будучи способным, однако, затушить пожар, разгоревшийся в телах двоих мужчин. 

Холодное прикосновение простыней и, спустя минуту, соприкосновение обнаженных тел.

Руки зельевара медленно скользили по торсу юноши, изучая каждый изгиб. Теплые ладони и губы Гарри ласкали грудь его бывшего профессора.

\- Ты… я… - Северус задохнулся, почувствовав на своей шее нежные прикосновения.

\- Не думай, прошу… Хоть раз в жизни, не анализируй происходящее. Просто позволь ему случиться.

Мужчина слегка отстранился, чтобы видеть все тело молодого человека. Он впился жадным поцелуем в его шею и начал медленно покрывать поцелуями грудь, уделив особое внимание соскам, нежно прикусывая и лаская их языком и губами, вырывая у Гарри приглушенные стоны.

Поттер терялся в ощущениях, он поглаживал плечи Северуса, ощущая подушечками пальцев шрамы, покрывающие его спину, и думал, что ни разу в жизни никто из тех, с кем ему доводилось делить постель, не был настолько нежным и внимательным.

Мужчина будто поклонялся его телу, спускаясь все ниже. Гарри дернулся, когда чувствительной кожи бедра коснулось горячее дыхание.

\- Ооо… да… - только и мог произнести юноша.

Обведя языком головку, Снейп одним движением вобрал весь член Гарри в рот, наслаждаясь нежностью чувствительной кожи, ощущая растущее возбуждение молодого любовника. Одной рукой мужчина ласкал яички, другой поглаживал внутреннюю сторону бедра.

Поттер тяжело дышал, судорожно втягивая воздух сквозь зубы, стараясь не потеряться окончательно в волшебных ощущениях. Понимая, что еще немного, и он не сможет связно соображать, он потянул мужчину за плечи, поднимая к себе для поцелуя.

\- Ты восхитителен, - произнес юноша. – Только вот не ты один хочешь доставлять удовольствие.

Во взгляде Северуса мелькнуло удивление.

\- Ты хочешь меня целовать? Мое тело… оно некрасиво, да и сам я не…, не понимаю…

Гарри не мог осознать, отчего, Мерлин всемогущий, человек, способный на такие глубокие чувства к кому-то, думает, что недостоин подобного отношения к себе?

\- А почему нет? – задал вопрос юноша. – Разве красота – это лишь внешность? Ведь желание – это дар. Взаимное желание – чудо. А то, что сейчас между нами, - это не просто чудо, это настоящее и единственно возможное истинное волшебство, Северус…

Ресницы бывшего мастера зелий дрогнули, словно он услышал неизвестную доселе истину. Пока мужчина пытался осознать слова молодого человека, тот опрокинул его на спину, расположившись рядом.

\- У меня уже была возможность рассмотреть тебя во всех подробностях, - начал свой рассказ Гарри, поглаживая грудь закрывшего глаза Снейпа. – Я растирал твое тело спиртом, чтобы сбить жар. В определенный момент я понял, что очень боюсь перейти грань между лечением и ласками. Твое тело свело меня с ума.

\- Не говори красивых слов. Тебе не могло понравиться это зрелище. Эти шрамы… Уродство… - с горечью произнес зельевар.

\- Не спорю. Вот только, - Поттер запнулся на полуслове, поднимаясь на локте, чтобы заглянуть мужчине в глаза, – я с трудом удержался от того, чтобы прикоснуться к ним, проследить каждую впадинку губами. Метки чести, храбрости и силы - вот что это. Ты мне не веришь? Я докажу. Перевернись…

Снейп испытующе посмотрел на Гарри.

\- Ну же, я жду. Доверься мне. Я обещал показать тебе чудо, Северус. Как я смогу сделать это, если ты не веришь мне? Пожалуйста.

Мужчина перевернулся на живот, и юноша провел ладонью по его спине от самого основания шеи до поясницы. После чего начал покрывать поцелуями каждый шрам, прослеживая длинные рубцы языком, нежно проводя кончиками пальцев по коже возле заживших отметин, вызывая тихие стоны любимого. Гарри ощущал, как медленно расслабляются мышцы бывшего профессора, как тот тонет в ласках, которые безоглядно ему дарились.

Многие заблуждаются, веря в то, что любовь и страсть – это торг. Ты мне, я тебе - эквивалентный обмен, а прелюдия - лишь цена, которую один из любовников платит другому, за возможность насладиться ответными ласками. Гарри понимал, что мужчина, лежащий в его постели, тоже верит в это. Всю жизнь он платил непомерно высокую цену за ошибки прошлого, никогда и ничего не получая просто так. Это бесило и казалось страшной несправедливостью. Молодому человеку очень захотелось вдруг разубедить его, позволить поверить, что в любви нет места торгу. Поверить в то, что дарить ласку можно не потому, что ждешь ответной, а просто потому, что не можешь иначе. Впрочем, Гарри и сам так думал, до сегодняшней ночи. Впервые в жизни он ласкал не потому, что хотел, чтобы его приласкали в ответ, а потому, что хотел подарить человеку, делящему с ним ложе, всего себя и еще целый мир, полный взаимности и доверия.

Когда Поттер добрался поцелуями до поясницы, мужчина только и мог, что постанывать. Юноше вдруг смертельно захотелось вновь почувствовать вкус губ Северуса. Он двинулся к лицу зельевара, прижимаясь к его телу. И получил долгий жаркий поцелуй. Снейп обнял молодого человека, переворачиваясь на бок, чтобы лежать лицом к лицу.

Руки обоих мужчин жили какой-то своей жизнью, они обнимали и гладили, стараясь дотянуться до каждой клеточки, приласкать каждый кусочек кожи.

\- Чем я заслужил такое чудо, Гарри? – задыхающимся от страсти голосом произнес Северус, когда их губы разомкнулись.

\- Где-то там, где вершатся судьбы, решили, что ты… нет, мы, наконец, достойны быть счастливыми, - тихо произнес Поттер. – И я сделаю все, чтобы доказать истинность этого утверждения.

Юноша говорил, а с его лица не сходила легкая счастливая улыбка. В глазах зельевара отражалась нескрываемая страсть.

\- Да. Я устал бороться с собой. Я хочу тебя, Гарри. Давно. Ты позволишь?

\- А разве уже не позволил? – умудрился подколоть любимого Поттер, вжимаясь в его эрекцию своей. – Или это недостаточный аргумент? Все необходимое в верхнем ящике.

\- Ты прав, - усмехнувшись, произнес Снейп и отстранился на секунду, чтобы дотянуться до тумбы. - Весьма убедительный аргумент.

На этом слова иссякли. Заговорили тела: нежные пальцы, растягивающие упругие мышцы; руки, дарящие ласки; стоны и вздохи.

Волшебство на двоих. Интимное чудо. Двое, сливающиеся в единое целое. Секунды боли, сменяющейся восхитительным наслаждением.

Когда Северус полностью вошел в податливое тело, когда Гарри принял его в себя, тогда магия, которая бесконтрольно витала в комнате, приняла единственно возможное решение – предоставить дальнейший выбор самим волшебникам. 

Ритмичные движения, ускоряющееся, словно рваное дыхание и слипшиеся от пота волосы… А на пике – крик облегчения и страсти, скрепляющий чудо, сотворенное на смятых простынях.

Поединок с собой, который устроил один упрямый волшебник, завершился победой самой его иррациональной части. Той, имя которой Мечта. Кто-то скажет, что Мечта бесплотна и бесперспективна, но ее магия, (не какая-то волшебная, нет!) вполне обычная, доступная каждому магглу, сильнее доводов разума.

Магия Мечты настолько сильна, что способна убить того, кто ни на секунду не способен поверить в возможность ее воплощения. Но для тех, кто верит, кто готов бороться, пускай и сам с собой, за ее осуществление, она может показать истинное, самое волшебное, самое важное, самое восхитительное Чудо!

**********

 

Утро в объятиях родного человека, что может быть лучше? Только первое утро, разделенное на двоих.

\- Доброе утро, профессор, - произнес Поттер спросонья, сладко потягиваясь.

\- Обязательно меня так называть? – ворчливо заметил Снейп, высвобождая руку, на которой уютно устроился Гарри.

\- Конечно! Есть в этом что-то… В общем, так нарушать школьные правила я даже не мечтал.

\- Вот уж хвала Мерлину, что это не пришло тебе в голову в Хогвартсе.

\- Нам нужно поесть, я голоден как волк, - сказал юноша. - Что вы предпочитаете на завтрак в это время года, сэр?

Улыбнувшись, Северус ответил:

\- Я бы предпочел одного лохматого гриффиндорца и кофе.


	7. Шутливый эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> не более чем хулиганство :)

Любой, кто имел бы возможность заглянуть в святая святых Гарри Поттера, гостиную его дома, мгновенно понял бы, что в этих стенах если и не затевается вселенский заговор, то уж точно вынашиваются планы маленькой победоносной войны. Хозяин дома расхаживал по комнате, заложив руки за спину и излагая своему визави коварный план под кодовым названием «Ответный удар».

\- Ты уверен, Гарри? – с сомнением протянул Северус, вальяжно развалившийся в кресле. – Не слишком ли жестоко будет так поступать с Драко?

\- В самый раз! – припечатал Поттер. – Будет знать, как совать нос в наши дела.

\- Можно подумать, что ты не доволен тем, как все обернулось…

\- Ха! Я доволен, как лукотрус, объевшийся мокриц. Но его блондинистое высочество нужно проучить, - молодой человек посмотрел на любимого, - ты согласен?

\- Конечно. Только, может быть, все же откажемся от последней части твоего гениального плана?

Гарри, немного смягчившись, улыбнулся.  
\- Не обещаю. В любом случае, нужно связаться с Блэйзом. Его это все тоже коснулось.

\- В самом деле? – напрягся зельевар. – Ты будешь общаться со своим бывшим любовником?

Поттер подошел ближе к мужчине, присел на подлокотник его кресла и игриво произнес:  
\- А ты ревнуешь?  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Северус.

\- О, Мерлин всемогущий! – простонал юноша, возведя очи горе. – Хочешь пойти со мной? Ты будешь иметь возможность меня контролировать.

\- Всенепременно!  
Гарри улыбнулся и пробормотал:  
\- Собственник…

**********

 

Ресторан «Зеленая фея», помимо приятного интерьера отличался поразительным разнообразием коктейлей на основе абсента. Учитывая слабость Забини к напитку, который Поттер иначе, чем «ракетное топливо», не называл, не было ничего удивительного в том, что бывший слизеринец в качестве «конспиративной явки» выбрал именно это заведение.

Дверной колокольчик звякнул, и двое мужчин вошли в темное помещение. Ожидающий лишь одного из них молодой человек вскинул брови в неприкрытом удивлении.

\- Гарри, привет… Ооо… профессор Снейп… Сэр, рад видеть вас, - проговорил Блэйз. – Надо сказать, Поттер, что я… хм… обескуражен. Не в обиду будет сказано, профессор!

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Забини. Позвольте узнать, чем именно вы обескуражены? – холодно произнес Северус, положив ладонь на плечо своего молодого любовника, обозначая тем самым свою позицию по отношению к Поттеру.

Гарри ухмыльнулся про себя, уж очень поведение Снейпа было похоже на повадки альфа-самца, метящего территорию.

\- Ого... Развейте мои сомнения… - едва ли не прошептал Блэйз, переводя взгляд с руки зельевара на его лицо, а затем на лицо друга.

\- Считай, что развеял, - улыбнувшись, уверенно произнес Поттер.

\- Это, как бы выразиться… немного шокирует, знаете ли. Гарри, вот уж не ожидал, что ты выдернешь меня из Сорбонны, чтобы показать, кхм, в общем, познакомить меня с моим же бывшим деканом.

\- Ну… то, каким образом мы оказались вместе, тебя очень заинтересует, я уверен, - заговорщически улыбнулся экс-гриффиндорец. - Присядем?

\- Безусловно, - охотно согласился Забини и жестом, скрывающим некоторую нервозность, подозвал официантку.

Трое мужчин разместились за столиком, и Гарри приступил к рассказу о случившемся двое суток назад. Когда удивление, негодование, а затем гнев его бывшего любовника утихли, тот, выслушав коварный план Поттера, злорадно улыбнулся и с радостью согласился помочь новоявленным «мстителям».

\- Это ведь не ты все придумал? – поинтересовался Блэйз, потягивая уже второй бокал зеленого коктейля. – Или ты?

\- А что? Впечатлен размахом и хитростью? – хихикнул Гарри.

\- Скорее уж изощренностью… - пробормотал куда-то в сторону бывший слизеринец, косясь на Снейпа.

\- А вот меня, мистер Забини, именно это как раз и не удивляет, - произнес зельевар, пристально глядя на Поттера. - Я всегда ждал от него чего-то подобного.

\- Смотри, а то станешь следующим, кого я одарю подобного рода вниманием, - прищурившись, стрельнул глазками в сторону мужчины Гарри. - Я могу быть на удивление изобретательным, Северус.

Снейп только притворно разочарованно вздохнул:  
\- Воистину, бойтесь данайцев, дары приносящих…

\- Кого бойтесь? – тут же влез с вопросом Поттер, ловко поймав языком трубочку коктейля.

\- Бестолочь, - как-то по-особенному тепло констатировал факт бывший профессор и скрыл улыбку глотком виски.

Забини, наблюдающий за тем, как его бывший преподаватель откровенно флиртует со своим когда-то самым «любимым» студентом, который по совместительству был бывшим любовником Блэйза, все больше удивлялся произошедшим в этих двоих переменам.

Молодой человек вдруг осознал, что с ним Гарри всегда держался менее уверенно, хотя помимо постели их связывала еще и дружба. Со Снейпом же он был совершенно открыт, чего Блэйзу даже не снилось. Ни до, ни во время их скоротечного романа. Впервые Забини с легкой грустью подумал, что зря он выбрал карьеру и уехал в Сорбонну. Но прошлого не вернуть, и, глядя на счастливое лицо Гарри, экс-слизеринец искренне пожелал обоим счастья, а потом прервал затянувшуюся за столиком тишину:

\- Итак, господа, я уверен, что мы решили все вопросы. Вынужден вас покинуть, мой порт-ключ до Франции сработает в одиннадцать вечера, так что… удачи вам.

\- Счастливо, Блэйз, - пробормотал Поттер, не отрывая взгляда от столь же напряженно глядящего на него зельевара.

Забини уже подошел к двери, рассуждая про себя о том, что стоило бы найти кого-то, с кем можно вести себя так же открыто и легко, как ведет себя Гарри со Снейпом, когда его окликнули.

\- Блэйз, стой! – Поттер вскочил со своего места. – Самое главное забыл! Последний ингредиент.

\- Ах, да. Прости. И правда, забыл, - произнес юноша и, запустив ладонь в шевелюру, вырвал несколько коротких волосков, чтобы передать их Гарри.

\- Спасибо! Я напишу тебе о том, какое у Драко было лицо в кульминационный момент операции «Ответный удар». А ты… рассказывай, как тебе там живется в Париже, хорошо?

Блэйз посмотрел на бывшего любовника, а затем перевел взгляд на следящего за каждым его движением Снейпа.

\- Я бы написал, но, боюсь, мои творения в эпистолярном жанре не всем придутся по вкусу. Ты же понимаешь? – затем вновь перевел взгляд на Гарри, пристально глядя тому в глаза. - Я рад за тебя, мой львенок… будь счастлив.

Забини не хотел показывать свои чувства, но последней фразой выдал все, что бушевало в душе. Поттер, несмотря на кажущуюся беззаботность, это понял, но решил не усугублять положение и просто ответил:

\- И ты будь счастлив, змей. Удачи тебе.

Дверь за Блэйзом закрылась, и Гарри Поттер, помедлив всего мгновение, обернулся к своему мужчине и улыбнулся.

**********

 

Яркий свет лился из-под потолочных сводов, испускаемый миллионом горящих свечей. Люстра, на которой они располагались, была огромной, безумно красивой и, естественно, дорогой. Рассматривая филигранную работу неизвестных мастеров, можно было различить литые фигурки магических существ: кентавров, которые держали в руках факелы, единорогов, несущих свет на бронзовых спинах, фениксов, чьи крылья были пристанищем сразу для нескольких огоньков, - все они мерцали отполированными металлическими боками, посверкивали глазами-камушками и казались почти живыми. 

Сколько бы раз Поттер ни посещал Малфой-мэнор, он всегда любовался этим истинным произведением искусства, ожидая прихода хозяина. Вот и сейчас, юноша застыл в людном холле, мечтательно уставившись на висящую под сводами люстру.

\- Рот закрой, чучело, - прошипел ему на ухо компаньон. – А то я тебе его заткну чем-нибудь более уместным.

Гарри оторвал взгляд от люстры, сощурился и заинтересованно прошептал:  
\- Рискнешь прямо здесь? Или нужно срочно искать свободную комнату?

\- Не в этом виде, - сокрушенно произнес его спутник.

Драко Малфой, сын хозяина этой чудной обители, наследник рода Малфой, муж, до умопомрачения любящий свою жену Асторию, и будущий отец малютки Скорпиуса, не спешил порадовать многочисленных гостей своим присутствием. Шепотки и легкий смех скучающих в ожидании начала вечера волшебников и волшебниц оживляли атмосферу.

Но вот часы пробили семь вечера, и двери парадной залы распахнулись.

Роскошь убранства родового гнезда Малфоев поражала даже признанных ценителей антиквариата. Паркетная мозаика из самых дорогих пород дерева, лепнина и фрески на потолке работы известнейших мастеров, а еще зеркала, зеркала, зеркала… отчего и без того немалое количество приглашенных на благотворительный прием казалось целой толпой.

Дамы, надевшие по случаю лучшие свои наряды, сверкали ювелирными украшениями. Мужчины, облаченные в строгие фраки, вальяжно распивали предложенные в качестве аперитива напитки и обсуждали утренний номер «Ежедневного пророка», уделяя особое внимание статьям о проходящем в Страсбурге очередном квиддичном соревновании, по результатам которого будут отобраны команды на следующий чемпионат мира.

\- Как павлины, клянусь Мерлином, - пробормотал Гарри. – Ой, избави Боже, меня заметили…

Поттер искренне застонал, уткнувшись лбом в плечо своего спутника, когда заметил, что стайка хихикающих дам в возрасте от семнадцати до сорока, перешептываясь, двинулась в его сторону.

\- Будь храбрым, это, в конце концов, твоя отличительная черта. Прими бремя славы. Кто-то же должен за всех отдуваться? 

\- Ну уж нет! Один я за всех? Надоело! – Гарри натурально повис на шее своего кавалера, наигранно хихикая и целуя того куда-то в щеку.

Толпа особей женского пола застыла на полпути к своему кумиру. Знамо ли дело? Шок от того, что Герой всея Британии уделяет внимание мужчине, нужно было переварить, оплакать свою незавидную долю, принять вид униженных и оскорбленных и обратить свои чары против остальных нормальных мужчин.

\- Поттер? – раздался за спиной парочки звонкий голос Драко. – Ты же хотел один прийти?

Гарри со спутником обернулись, и младший Малфой побледнел.

\- Забини?! Что ты тут делаешь? Что происходит?

\- Ооо, привет, Хоречек! А мы тут все ждем, когда же ты свою блондинистую морду покажешь перед гостями, - проговорил экс-гриффиндорец, обхватив своего компаньона за талию. – Представляешь, Блэйз пришел в среду вечером, и мы помирились! Здорово, верно?

Драко стоял, словно оглоблей огретый; распахнутые глаза и нервный жест руки, которой он пытался заправить за ухо упавшую на лицо прядь волос, выдавали крайнюю степень волнения.

\- Блэйз… Поттер… ты… вы вместе?! – в ужасе произнес Малфой-младший и невидяще уставился куда-то в сторону.

\- Эй, куница недоделанная, ты чего? Смотришь, словно дементора узрел. Аууу! Драко, выходи из ступора, - съехидничал молодой человек, помахав перед носом у блондина ладонью.

\- Гарри… прости меня, но это не он…  
\- А кто же? – вклинился в разговор, молчавший до этого спутник Поттера.

\- Что? – Драко перевел взгляд. – Да никто! Фантом!!! Неужели не заметно? У него же цель была привлечь внимание Снейпа! Поттер, только не говори, что ты спал с этим… с этим… 

\- С этим кем? Гарри, ты понимаешь, о чем говорит это белобрысое чучело? – протянул «Блэйз» и заключил любимого в объятья. – Ерунду какую-то несет. Уж ты-то должен знать, что я – это я.

\- Определенно, я знаю, - подыграл Гарри. - И Драко, на твой последний вопрос - да. И мне, кстати, понравилось, что со мной делали в среду… а потом в четверг несколько раз, в пятницу и сегодня с утра…

\- Правда? Значит, ты не против повторения? – уточнил «Блэйз» и на глазах у изумленной публики поцеловал Поттера.

Драко, наблюдавший сию невозможную картину, не выдержал напряжения и грохнулся в милосердный обморок.

\- Мда… переборщили, Сев, - пробормотал Гарри, оторвавшись от губ своего спутника.  
\- А я ведь предупреждал…

В зале царила удивленная тишина. В дальнем углу, бесперебойно бормоча, Рита Скиттер уже ваяла пасквиль для утреннего номера «Ежедневного пророка», предвкушая небывалый скандал. В ее профдеформированном мозгу уже всплывали заголовки вроде «Мальчик-который-гей!» или «Гарри Поттер и превратности любви»… В мечтах Рита представляла, как ей удастся обманом получить несколько интимных фотографий с сегодняшнего вечера, чтобы «приправить» свою статью визуальными подробностями. Но ее счастье оказалось недолгим.

Пока переживающие гости приводили в чувство хозяина дома, часы в холле пробили восемь вечера. Собравшаяся вокруг слабого здоровьем Малфоя и виновников его обморока толпа отпрянула.

Рита подняла взгляд от пергамента, где прытко пишущее перо выдавало тонны несуществующих подробностей легендарного выхода Мальчика-который-выжил из сексуального подполья, и вскрикнула.

Лицо юноши, сопровождавшего Гарри Поттера на приеме, начало меняться и, спустя несколько секунд, преобразилось в гордый профиль бывшего декана Слизерина, двойного шпиона, Пожирателя смерти и директора Хогвартса, единственного и неподражаемого Северуса Снейпа.

Чертыхнувшись, Скиттер убрала перо в сумочку, а пергамент испепелила. С этим человеком шутить не стоило. Какой бы заманчивой ни была статья, Рита не собиралась рисковать своим здоровьем и переходить дорогу одному из лучших в стране специалистов по зельям. От греха подальше…

**********

 

Гарри Поттер искренне хохотал, развалившись на диване в одной из многочисленных комнат для отдыха первого этажа Малфой-мэнор, где приходил в себя молодой хозяин особняка. Рядом с веселящимся от души гриффиндорцем, ехидно улыбаясь, сидел его любовник.

\- Драко, ну, клянусь Мерлином, это было очень смешно! Ты бы видел свою физиономию… ой, не могу…

\- Смешно ему, тоже мне, клоун нашелся… - ворчал блондин, отпивая из высокого бокала глоток воды со льдом. – Я чуть не преставился от страха. Как представил, что ты со мной сделаешь, когда вскроется, что это фантом… Вся жизнь перед глазами пролетела… Но… как?

\- Мистер Малфой, не разочаровывайте меня, - произнес бывший декан Слизерина.

\- А, ну конечно, оборотное зелье… Только где вы взяли волосы?

\- Попросили у Блэйза, - просто ответил Гарри, и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Драко, продолжил: – Я его из Парижа выдернул и все рассказал. Он был так зол, казалось, прямо из ресторана помчится тебя четвертовать. Но потом он оценил мой план и поделился необходимым ингредиентом.

\- Ну и сволочь же ты, Поттер…

\- Будешь знать, как совать нос в чужие дела, Дракусик! И радуйся, что я Биллу Уизли не сообщил о фантоме, а то пришлось бы тебе, как в школе, драить все серебро из наших обильных хранилищ без палочки. Ты не хуже меня знаешь "любимого" шефа, это в его духе… 

\- Но ведь получилось же хорошо? – попытался оправдаться Драко, с надеждой глядя на своего декана.

\- Лучше, чем ты думаешь, - ответил довольный Снейп и улыбнулся. – С твоей подачи я выиграл этот поединок.

\- Мы, Северус, - уточнил Гарри Поттер, поглаживая подушечкой большого пальца ладонь самого дорогого для него человека, сидящего рядом на диване. – Мы выиграли.

~Конец~


End file.
